Lost in Blue, Drowned in Red
by BosBaBe
Summary: It's the middle of the hottest Summer in Sodor's history, and the engines are struggling to cope under the pressure of the heat and the workload it brings. Desperate to give his engines the help they need, Sir Topham Hatt brings in a mainland engine to help them, but little does he know that for some engines this will cause more pain than it's worth. Edward x OC / James x OC
1. Prologue: The Fall

**Prologue: The Fall**

_Sodor, Knapford Station_

It was mid-summer on the island of Sodor, and everyone could feel it. It was one of the hottest summers in the United Kingdom's history, and it was both part blessing and part curse. The hot weather bought with it the height of Sodor's tourist season, bringing in hordes of tourists and ultimately, hordes of full wallets. Money was always welcome on the island, and with the expansion of Sodor's famous railway, Sir Topham Hatt needed all the money he could get.

The money was easy enough to make. The tourists loved getting about by train, and this kept the engines busy, but in weather like this, the strain was far worse. Sir Topham Hatt would often watch his engines at work, his expression grim as they struggled in the baking sun, and they knew as well as he did that their times of rest would be few and far between. It had never been this bad, but with the rise in temperature, it was as if the tiny island had suddenly become the most popular holiday destination in the world. And despite the Controllers vast number of engines, the work was still too much to be shared equally.

Today, it was no different. Sir Topham Hatt sat wearily behind his desk in his office at Knapford Station, stubby fingers massaging his temples as he stared mournfully at a report. He'd known it would only be a matter of time before one of his engines would collapse from the heat, and every bet had been on Henry. And just as predicted, anyone who had done otherwise had lost a lot of money. The poor green engine had never been in the best of health to begin with, but under the immense strain of being overworked and overcooked, the tired soul had struggled to keep himself together entirely. It had ultimately been too much for him, and yesterday he'd stopped working all together.

This had been the last thing the railway needed. Due to the rise in passengers, the mainline now had to have two express trains running simultaneously, going back and forth across the mainline from Tidmouth to Barrow-in-Furness. Naturally this had caused some confusion, with the other trains needing to take the mainline having to be rescheduled, but the Controller had worked laboriously, and formulated a schedule that allowed the trains to run without threat of collision, for the time being.

But with Henry being sent off to the works, this left a new, massive hole in the system that was desperately plugged up with the next in line. Unfortunately, this meant James was pulling an express far too large for him, and the heat made it worse. But with no other train to help him, the stubborn engine was left alone to pull his train. He'd done it without complaint, but everyone could see it was too much for Sodor's most splendid engine.

Looking out the window into the station, the Fat Controller watched sadly as James pulled into the station, heat radiating off his body in waves. His usually boyish face was as red as his paintwork, and he was breathing heavily, struggling to keep himself from wheeshing steam in exhaustion. He remained this way for a good five minutes before forcing himself up straight in his frame, putting on his biggest smile for the tourists. But the smile was full of pain, and it made the Fat Controller clench his fists.

He was no slave driver. He wouldn't let his engines continue struggling this way.

Turning away from the sight, he picked up his telephone, dialling the number for Wellsworth station. The phone rang for an awfully long time before it was answered by a spluttering foreman, the man instantly apologetic.

"Terribly sorry for the wait Sir, the line's ringing off the hook! Bloody telecommunications, it keeps going down and up and by the time it comes back on we have a list of urgent calls from here to Brenda-"

"Yes, yes I know, the issue is still being looked into." The Fat Controller interrupted impatiently, watching James out of the corner of his eye, "But that's not why I called. I need a backing engine for James's express. You know exactly who I want for the job."

The foreman fell into shocked silence, before finally spluttering, struggling to find words, "B-but sir! He's currently got a full schedule! We have some goods that need to be bought back up here from the docks, and he's currently pulling his passenger train! You know how busy the tourist season is, he can't-"

"What he's doing is of no concern to me," Sir Topham Hatt growled, watching as James began pulling his heavy express out of the station, "Give his job to BoCo, and if he was doing something, give that job to Bill and Ben! Now I expect my backing engine to be ready and waiting at your station, am I clear?"

The poor man spluttered in the affirmative, or at least that's what it sounded like, but the Controller didn't have the patience to accept anything else, and put the phone down.

It was tough, but there always has to be compromises, especially at a time like this. He'd rearrange the system properly when there was more time, but at the moment things would just have to wait over at Brendam Docks.

This was going to be a very, very long summer.

* * *

**Woop, my first ever TTTE fanfic! I used to watch this show constantly as a kid, but even today I still watch it, they dont make shows like they used to! Just so you all know, I don't watch anything beyond season 12, because I believe it's distorted the show from what is used to be. Too repetitive, even for a kids show. So! Sorry if you were hoping for the other characters. Due to this, the timeline may be a bit distorted, but what the hell, the show stopped sticking to a timeline ever since it abandoned the last book from the Railway Series. **

**As for my other stories, they have not been forgotten, but merely put on hold. I'm using this as a way of taking my mind off work. :)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short little prologue, and the cliff hanger! But really we all know who the backing engine is ;) but I'll update soon regardless!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shame of It

**Chapter 1: The shame of it**

_Sodor,Somewhere on The Wellsworth and Brendam Branchline_

Sunny weather was always a good thing…in moderation. It was always nice to chuff along your branch line on a warm summer's day, with the birds singing and the sun heating your body to a nice, comfortable temperature. But when it felt like your driver could cook an egg on your smoke box in less than five minutes flat, then it simply wasn't funny anymore. An engine could only take so much heat before they felt like a boiling over teapot that had been left on the stove for too long.

The engine in question was never one to complain, and he steamed along his branch line at a steady pace, taking deep breathes and squinting at the length of track straight in front of him, the sun glaring uncomfortably in his eyes. The light reflected off his gleaming blue paintwork along his frame, heating him up further, and the engine clicked his tongue in annoyance, glaring up at the sun as if it was doing this to spite him.

Edward was never one to complain. But this was all just a little too much for the old engine to bear without getting a _little_ bit annoyed.

"I should be grateful that I'm still in service after all this time, but a cool air conditioned museum doesn't sound nearly so bad right now…" he mumbled darkly, but he'd spoken a bit too loudly, and he heard a weary chuckle and snigger from his cab, making the old engine frown.

"I don't see what's so funny!" he spluttered, and his driver, Charlie Sand II and fireman, Sidney Hever II, burst out laughing, much to his annoyance.

"It's nothing dear boy, it's just that finding you in such a mood is a bit of a treat!" his driver grinned, patting his engine fondly on his side. But this response was far from satisfactory, and Edward gave a little huff, wheeshing a small trail of steam that flew past them before evaporating.

"Well I'm glad someone's enjoying it, I'm certainly not! And I don't see why it should be so funny…" he grumbled, a tiny bit hurt. He was a cheerful, kind engine at best, but surely he was allowed to be cross?

Charlie could sense his discomfort, and he gave him another gentle pat, smiling fondly, "Cheer up, we're coming into Suddery! Then it's on to Wellsworth, and you can get a nice cold drink!"

"That would be lovely, if it hasn't boiled by then," Edward muttered, that last line leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that he found both tiresome and satisfying. His driver laughed, shaking his head to his fireman before turning back to the controls.

It wasn't long before they pulled into Suddery, and Edward slowed to a stop, whistling as he ground to a halt at the platform. His passengers climbed off and thanked him, smiling before heading on their way, and more began to board his train, replacing those that left. Edward waited patiently for them to board; enjoying the break the stop gave him, allowing himself to catch his breath. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all, and before he knew it he'd be pulling his evening fast train, with the cool night air cooling his aching body.

Unfortunately, he'd thought of that a bit too soon.

As he was beginning to inch out of the station, the station's foreman came running out of his office, waving his arms frantically, and Edward was forced to jolt to a stop, his line of carriages bumping up against his rear and making him wince. He looked questioningly at the panting foreman, one slender eyebrow raised, waiting to hear what the fuss was about.

"We've gotten an urgent call from Wellsworth," the foreman began hurriedly, making Edward blink in surprise, "Sir Topham Hatt called a couple of minutes ago, he says the express urgently needs a back engine! He wants you to drop everything at Wellsworth and help James for the remainder of the afternoon!"

Edward stared at him for a moment, stunned, "But my other duties, I was meant to take some urgent goods from Brendam to Wellsworth and Tidmouth! Who will take those?"

"BoCo's been ordered to take them, he's on his way back with his goods train from Vicarstown. He should be back in time for your train!"

Edward gave a curt nod, satisfied for the time being, "How much time do I have to get there?"

"Last we heard James had just left Knapford, so you'd better get a move on."

Edward's driver and fireman thanked the foreman, and Edward puffed away as fast as he could manage, his wheels pounding the tracks as he raced off down his branch line. It took a moment for the foreman's words to sink in, and he frowned, worry creeping up in his boiler.

James and the express? He'd heard all about Henry's illness, but he hadn't given the express much thought since. He'd been chatting with Henry about three days ago, and he could remember Henry's long line of couches, trying to fathom the amount of effort it would take to pull those on one's own. He hadn't blamed him for being tired. But now James was pulling them? The thought made him wince; James was barely over half of Henry's size. Sure he wasn't sick like Henry was, but he was still smaller than him by a considerable amount. How many times had James taken the express today?

He raised his question to his driver, and the answer was grim, "Well it's six o'clock at the moment, that means James is on his third and last run for the day. They only need one express for the late night shift."

Edward's expression became even more anxious, the engine worried for his vain friend and rival. James could be rude and arrogant at times to say the least, but he was his friend, and he didn't want to see him on his last wheel. Third time that day? In this heat? It was pure madness, he wasn't surprised he had been called to help. The urgency of the situation seemed to rise tenfold, and Edward pushed himself harder, his cheeks red from the effort as he raced through the green countryside.

It felt like an uncomfortably long time before they reached Wellsworth, the blue engine panting as he pulled in at the station. His passengers disembarked excitedly, chattering about the speed of the journey that allowed them to make it in good time. But Edward took no notice, and as soon as the last passenger had drifted off his train he pulled away, heading for Wellsworth yard. The workers hurried to uncouple his coaches, all the while Edward watched the line beyond, waiting for a familiar streak of red.

He'd arrived just in the nick of time so it seemed, because he didn't have to wait long. James came puffing around the bend, his expression strained as he pulled the express along behind him, but it changed in an instant as he caught sight of the station, confusion flashing across his features. He was expecting to rush straight through Wellsworth, but a signalman stood at the edge of the platform, waving his red flag with all the importance he could muster. The red mixed traffic engine gave an annoyed huff, pulling into the station none too gracefully.

"What is it? Why have I been stopped? The express doesn't stop at Wellsworth!" he demanded angrily, trying not to look too out of breath as he looked down angrily at the signalman, as if whatever was delaying his train was his fault.

The signalman paled slightly, looking up at that infamous face that could send even the most resolute demon straight back to hell, "Sir Topham Hatt's orders James, don't work yourself up!"

The engines demeanour changed instantly, a look of confusion and worry replacing his angry glare, "What? Is something the matter?"

But before the man could reply, there was a cheerful whistle behind him, and James's eyes widened, his jaw dropping in shock.

This wasn't happening, not today, he'd sooner roast with his express than this. This was definitely not happening; he wasn't having any of it. The old steam pot could puff right back to his branch line where he came from!

"Go away! I don't need your help!" He snapped rudely, bumping his coaches back as an all too familiar engine buffered up behind his last coach. He heard the engine chuckle, and James felt his boiler bubble angrily, steam wheeshing out in every which direction.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" Edward called happily, smiling compassionately, "You need my help, you look about ready to collapse!"

"More like about ready to buff your buffers!" James growled, glaring back down his train in rage, struggling to contain his discontent. This was supposed to be his time to prove how useful he was, that he could pull such a long express three times in a row, and in this weather! He was going to make the Fat Controller proud of him, he was going to prove he was well fitted for his splendid paintwork.

But obviously that wasn't going to happen, not with old Edward as his backing engine making him look weak and useless.

Edward could sense the other engines obvious disappointment, and he whistled kindly, "It's alright James, really! No one can be expected to do this on their own; you've had enough for one day. It's Sir Topham Hatt's orders; he's just looking out for you!"

But James simply ignored him, already beginning to chuff impatiently forwards. Edward raised an eyebrow but followed obediently, pushing the train from behind as his friend steamed off down the track with a huff.

The two engines rolled along without a word, Edward focussing on the effort of pushing the heavy train while James glared gloomily ahead, breathing heavily through his nose with the effort. It was easier going now with Edward helping, but he'd sooner blow a fuse than admit that to anyone.

"Useless, worthless old iron! Should have been scrapped ages ago, the nerve of it! My express is ruined!" he grumbled bitterly, feeling his boiler sink as the desperation of the situation hit home. Obviously the Fat Controller didn't think as highly of him as he'd thought he did. He thought he needed help! But James knew he could do it alone, he didn't need anyone else, he was a splendid, useful engine! Edward should be pulling dirty trucks on his branch line, not helping him with his express; it was a waste of an engine, Sir Topham Hatt should have left him be.

But as they chuffed under the bridge at the base of Gordon's Hill, James felt himself hold back involuntarily, sinking in his frame. The hill was a nightmare, he'd barely made it up there at all today. He'd been dreading doing the climb again, and now that he was at the foot of it he almost felt like stopping entirely. He would never admit how tired he felt, but he had to do it, he was useful, wasn't he? He had to be, he was Sodor's most splendid engine after all.

But he felt a strong, helpful push from behind, rocking him forward, and he heard a quiet whistle, encouraging him on. A flash of stubborn anger flared up before being replaced with determination, and the red engine lurched forward, pulling his coaches as hard as he could. He was going to prove he didn't need his help, he'd pull the coaches on his own, he'd show him what for.

The strain was instantaneous, and this resolution melted away effortlessly. The two engines grimaced as they heaved the heavy train, pushing and pulling as they crawled up the hill. Their wheels began to ache and burn, and Edward winced, his front buffers stinging painfully. It was rarely ever this difficult, but he imagined the heat and overcrowded coaches was making it far worse than it actually was. That combined with how long the day had been for them both, it was a wonder if they'd ever make it up the hill at all.

This thought sent a shudder through his frame, and he frowned, pushing the thought aside. He had to do it, _they _had to do it. It was upsetting enough for James that he needed help in the first place, but if he couldn't do it even _with _a backing engine, he could only imagine the hole James would sink into. With James it could go either way; he'd lash out at him for not being able to pull it, claim he was holding him back. Or he would lash out at himself, thinking he wasn't good enough. Most likely in this case, it would be both, and Edward wasn't in the mood for either of them.

"Not today my friend, not today" he murmured, before taking in a deep, calming breath. Then with a grimace he pushed harder, surging forward, and with the extra push he felt James do the same in front, the red engine seeming to claw his way up the hill, his face red and contorted with the effort. The two engines put every last ounce of effort into the climb, and soon James could see the top inching towards him, like the pearly gates of heaven.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!" James called in exhausted delight as he crawled onto the top of the hill, evening out and whistling excitedly. He heard an answering whistle behind him, and he beamed, his previous anger melting away in the sunlight.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!" Edward answered happily, still pushing as he too came over the crest of the hill, and the two engines relaxed briefly as they steamed down the slight descent into Maron station, stopping gently to allow the passengers to disembark.

As the two engines waited for their passengers, James broke the silence that had fallen between them, trying his best to put on his most carefree smile.

"Who's taking on your duties while you're busy with me? Or have they finally put you in retirement?" he called, chuckling at his own joke. Edward rolled his eyes, letting out a light huff. There was no point being offended, if he got upset over everything James said he would have given up on him a very long time ago. At least he wasn't complaining, that was nice enough.

"Apparently BoCo is on the way back from Vicarstown to collect my goods train," he explained, watching the railway out of the corner of his eye, "I had a train to take from Brendam Docks through to Wellsworth, and then on to Tidmouth. But I still have to take my evening train later tonight."

James blinked, raising an eyebrow, "If that's the case he should have passed us by now, you sure your train's even going to leave Brendam at this rate?"

Edward's eyes widened, and he looked on towards the track worriedly, anxiety rearing in his boiler. James was right, shouldn't BoCo have come past by now? He hadn't thought to ask how far he'd come from Vicarstown before his new orders were given, and now he was beginning to dread what would be waiting for him back at Brendam.

"Oh dear…" he murmured worriedly, looking down meekly at his tracks. He felt James pull away in front of him, and he lurched reluctantly forwards, following the express anxiously.

James sensed his concern, and he shrugged it off, "No worries Edward! BoCo should come by soon! Now hurry up, I want to head home for the night, and at this rate we'll be racing the evening train!"

Edward gave a light chuckle at that and did as he was told, but he couldn't help but watch the railway as they sped along, a worried frown creasing his brow.

_Come on old friend, I'm going to need your help_, he thought anxiously, chuffing along after the now gloating James, the engine boasting as they passed through Cronk and eventually Killdane.

"You know Edward; I pulled this express all by myself twice today! It's a long way isn't it, any other engine would have passed out on the second run! But not me, I was ready for my third one!"

"Oh yes James, you really are splendid," Edward chuckled absently, not really paying all that much attention. But James took no notice and continued smugly, distracting himself from the exhaustion.

"I mean sure I'm pretty tired, but I could have done it on my own! I don't need you all that much you know!" he said, glad that Edward couldn't see his red cheeks from here.

"Oh I'm _sure_ you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm a _really _splendid engine you know, splendid engines don't need help! Especially not from-"

But James was interrupted by a very welcome sight, and Edward let off steam happily, rising happily on his axis.

"BoCo!" he wheeshed happily, watching as the proud diesel hummed by "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Sorry I'm running late Edward, the heat's making everyone a little daft!" he called, chuckling dryly, "I'll race back to Brendam to take your train!"

Edward whistled in thanks, and the two mixed traffic engine continued on their way in silence for a while, the sound of their chuffing and the clicks and clacks of their coaches on the tracks the only noise to be heard in the early evening air.

But as they passed Rolf's Castle and began steaming up to Kellsthorpe Road, James let out a sudden huff, steam billowing up from his funnel.

"So, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm not only a splendid engine, but a really useful one too, and…"

But Edward chose at that moment to get awfully distracted by the scenery, and the old engine grinned as James's boasting merged with the usual sound of the tracks, allowing him to drift off into thought at last. He was sure James wouldn't mind too much.

* * *

It was late evening by the time Edward and James had finished with their express and Edward had been coupled to his coaches at Tidmouth station, the blue engine basking in the cool evening breeze. It had been a relief for both engines to get home, and James had called a quick thank you before shooting off to rest in Tidmouth Sheds. Others would have mistaken him as being ungrateful, but Edward knew otherwise. The red engine was simply trying to keep his dignity and pride, and Edward would not take that away from him, no matter what James thought of him. So he'd replied with a curt whistle and gone on his way to shunt his and Gordon's coaches, the sinking sun setting Tidmouth station on fire, the building alight with an amber glow.

By the time both engines were coupled up to their respective coaches, the sun had set, and the lights in the station had been turned on, twinkling like stars on the engines blue paintwork. The passengers admired them happily, and Edward and Gordon beamed from buffer to buffer, puffing steam proudly.

"So how was the express today little Edward, not too much for you to handle?" Gordon asked boastfully, looking down at the smaller engine out of the corner of his eye. Edward huffed, not at all fazed at being talked down to. He was used to it by now.

"The only thing too much to handle was James's boasting. Eventually I was forced to count the cows in the field to stop myself from falling asleep."

Gordon let out a loud guffaw, his frame shuddering with his mirth, "Oh, you _do _like cows, don't you Edward? You wouldn't dare see a big powerful engine like me messing around with cows!"

Edward raised an eyebrow, looking sideways at the pompous engine, "Is that so?"

"Yes, indeed it is! You'd never see me doing that!"

"Oh, so I guess that's why you didn't go near that last one, didn't want to tarnish your reputation I suppose? I heard rumours you were frightened, but those can't _possibly_ be true, right Gordon?" he asked slyly, watching as the express engine paled, his eyes widening.

Gordon opened his mouth, fumbling about for a reply, but he was saved by the signalman's green flag, and Gordon took off hurriedly without another word, leaving Edward smirking on his platform.

It was a mere few minutes before the signalman waved his red flag a second time, and Edward whistled cheerfully before taking off into the night, his headlamp lighting up the dark railway before him. He grinned widely as the cool night air whistled over his body, a wonderful relief after a day of hard work in the scorching sun, and he felt his wheels and axels ache, stiff from today's efforts. He couldn't wait to drop off his last passengers at Brendam and head back to Wellsworth Shed's for a good night's sleep.

It wasn't long before he pulled into Knapford, taking on passenger after passenger. As he was waiting he saw the foreman eyeing him glumly, and Edward stared back in return, puzzled. He opened his mouth to ask what the matter was, but the whistle blew before he had the chance, and the foreman turned away, shuffling back into his office, leaving Edward alone and confused to continue on his journey.

"What was that about?" he asked into the empty air, frowning down at the tracks in front of him. In his cab Charlie shrugged, looking to Sidney quizzically, who just shrugged as well, kicking a loose lump of coal around.

"Beats us old boy, but it's been a long day and we're in no mood to check. If it's important it will bite us in the arse eventually," he called back, and Edward nodded, pushing the thought aside. They were right, it had been a long day, he could feel it in every nut and bolt.

So he rushed on into the night without another word, eager to get home. He stopped at Crosby, and lastly Wellsworth before turning onto his branch line, happy to make the last home stretch. But as he raced past Wellsworth Yard he noticed something odd, the engine doing a confused double take.

_The sheds are…empty?_ He thought, stunned. Surely by this time BoCo would be back? But clearly he wasn't, and the glum look on the foreman's face came back to haunt him, making the old engine bite his lip. He wanted to voice his concerns to his crew, but he shrugged it off, berating himself for worrying so much. BoCo was most likely spending the night at another shed, like Tidmouth, and sure the night would be lonely without him, but he'd most likely drift off instantly so there was no need to worry about lack of companionship.

_I really must be getting too old, when did I start becoming so tiresome? _He thought reproachfully as he steamed off into the night, annoyed.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as he sailed through the night, the length of track from Wellsworth to Suddery and from Suddery to Brendam seeming like the longest it had ever been. Often Edward found himself dosing as he chuffed along, looking down at the tracks as they raced under him, glancing up every once in a while to ensure he wasn't running smack bang into anything dangerous. But the line was empty, dark and silent, and he continued on, settling into a steady pace as he neared his final destination.

At last he pulled into Brendam Station, and the engine let out a relieved sigh, smiling tiredly to the passengers as they waved their thanks to him. He waited for the last of them to disembark before rushing off into the yard, eager to drop off his coaches and turn straight back round to make his home trip to Wellsworth.

But as he pulled into the yard, Edward froze in his tracks, his jaw dropping, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"I-it c-can't be!" he spluttered hopelessly, shuddering, rolling back on his wheels. His driver and fireman made a sound of alarm, and leaned out the cab, demanding to know what the fuss was about. But they too froze in their places, staring at the scene before them.

"Aaaah Christ…" Charlie grumbled, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair, leaning against Edward's cab, "That's just great..."

Before them, the docks were full of lines of fully loaded trucks, the trucks sniggering and rolling their eyes at Edward, sticking out their tongues comically. His urgent goods train stood right where he'd left it earlier that day, and the trucks shrieked with laughter, shuddering uncontrollably.

"Do you see his face!? Poor grandpa's shocked! Where's he been we ask, where's he been!?"

"Sleeping I suppose! Dosing in the sun! Rusting away like the rest! It's too late now, too late!"

Edward was lost for words; all he could do was stare, his bottom lip trembling like a nervous twitch. He couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't.

"He promised!" he spluttered eventually, his voice barely above a whisper, "They all said he'd do it, he said he'd do it, what shall we do now?"

Charlie sighed, stepping down from Edwards cab to stand next to him, looking from the old engine to the hysterical trucks, "I know old boy, I know, I wanted to go home too…something must have got in the way, you know BoCo didn't do this on purpose."

Edward knew that, he didn't have to be told, but he still felt pretty miserable, "It's never too late to take them back…"

Charlie shrugged, patting Edwards side, "And the rest of them? It's up to you, but we don't know what to do with the rest of this." But Edward shrugged it off, feeling bitter.

"If it was important they would have told us about it, we'll deal with it in the morning."

His driver nodded wearily before climbing back in his cab with a grunt, and Edward chuffed down the line and around to his long overdue train, his driver and fireman climbing out to couple him up, glaring at the sniggering trucks.

"Old Edward, weak and slow, bound to be a no show!" they chorused, making Edward scowl angrily, clenching his teeth.

"Shut up! Damn troublesome trucks!" he spat, ramming back into them and making them cry out in shock and pain, feeling the engines wrath full force, "I'm in no mood for you tonight!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" they cried together as Edward pulled out of Brendam Docks, pulling their brakes hard on to try to hold him back, "You can't make us, you can't make us, you can't!"

"Would you like to bet on it?" Edward grumbled, tugging on them angrily with enough force to pull their brakes back into place. The trucks cried and moaned in response, but he ignored them, steaming on impatiently into the night, glaring ahead of him with dark, stormy eyes.

It was going to be a long, tiring night. And tomorrow would be undoubtedly worse. He could only wonder who was going to answer for this…

* * *

**Sorry if this seemed a bit long winded, but I had to set the scene for the rest of the story! :) What will Sir Topham Hatt do about this I wonder? I also hope I kept them in character ;) **


	3. Chapter 2: A Change of Heart

**Chapter 2: A Change of Heart**

_Sodor, Wellsworth Shed and Yard_

It was early morning on the island of Sodor, and the island was slowing waking up after the calm of the night. Families clambered out of bed to have their morning tea and toast, and the men scrambled into their uniforms and kissed their wives goodbye, hurrying to get to work. But the railway was already up and running with the morning trains, and the engines were wide awake and eager to get back to work. They whistled to one another cheerfully as they went by, enjoying the comfortable weather before it would inevitably turn scorching in the afternoon sun. They were all perky and well rested, and they bustled about with rigorous energy.

Well, at least not _all _of them were.

In the shade of Wellsworth Sheds, one engine hadn't dared move at all, still dozing in a restless, uncomfortable sleep. His eyes moved ceaselessly under his eyelids, and he'd shudder every so often, his body stiff and sore from the long day's work before. He showed no sign of waking up, but it was unclear if this was even a good thing.

Anyone would have felt sorry for the old mixed traffic engine, but the two twin tank engines eyeing him up were far from the norm.

"Should we?" the one sniggered quietly to the other, who grinned wickedly at him, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, he'd kill us both, you know that full well!"

"Not if he can't catch us, look at him, he's all puffed out!"

The twins giggled, their malicious eyes trained on the blue engine before them. They glanced once more at each other, nodding before backing up down their respective tracks, disappearing into the shadows of a warehouse. It wasn't long before they slowly puffed up behind the sleeping engine, their faces alight with mischievous intent.

Without even needing to look to the other, they moved in perfect unison towards their prey, one following the other close behind, building up as much steam as they could as they slowly crept up alongside their snoozing victim.

But as they pulled up level with him, a non-too amused voice growled at them, making both saddle tanks jump in shock.

"Bill, Ben, I wouldn't if I were you…"

The two engines shrieked in fright, and they wheeshed steam in shock, steam billowing out in every which direction, shrouding the three of them in mist. When the steam drifted clear of them the two shuddering tank engines could see their supposedly sleeping prey glaring at them through half open eyes, clearly tired and not amused.

"Damn you Edward!" they whined, shivering under that stare, "You scared us witless!"

"I sure hope I did, or it would mean you two wheeshed at me on purpose…" he muttered, making the twins shudder.

"No! You just spoiled our fun is all! And look at you still sleeping at this time in the morning, you should be-"

But Edward would hear none of it, narrowing his eyes, "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

The twins didn't need to be told twice, and they chuffed off together hurriedly, racing off into the yard to shunt the trucks they had been ordered to take back to Brendam Docks. Edward watched them go in silence before letting out a tired sigh, fighting back a yawn as he blinked heavily.

"Bust my buffers…" he moaned, tired and aching all over from the late nights work, "What a night…"

But after a moment, the gravity of Bill and Bens words sunk in, and he jolted awake, his eyes widening.

"I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he cried, looking around frantically for his driver and fireman, "Charlie? Sidney? Where are you?! We're late for work!"

It wasn't long before a nearby workers shed opened with a bang, and his driver marched out, his hat in one hand and a flask of coffee in the other. Sidney poked his head out after him, munching a slice of toast as he eyed the frantic engine.

Edward looked mournfully at them, sinking in his frame, "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked meekly, glancing down at the tracks in shame. Charlie chuckled wearily, placing his flask on Edward's footplate and turning around, bracing his arms on the plate to heave himself up onto the ashamed engine, settling next to his pale worried face. It wasn't long before Sidney came to do the same, his toast clenched between his teeth as he heaved himself up on Edwards other side.

"We were going to, but you seemed pretty exhausted. We waited around for a while until the stationmaster came down here to tell us to wait in the yard anyway. Apparently Sir Topham Hatt is coming to have a word with us. So we figured we would leave the shunting around till after we'd spoken with him."

Edward's eyes widened slightly, and he looked to them both, one eyebrow raised, "You think he's coming to talk to us about last night? Do you think we're in trouble?"

His fireman grunted before Charlie could say anything, the man munching pensively on his toast, "We'd better not be, or I'm going to blow a fuse myself. The missus was in a bleeding rage at me for coming home so late."

Charlie laughed and asked how she was, but the man grunted, taking a massive chunk out of his breakfast, "Very pregnant and very pissed. I have to go buy some new china plates this afternoon."

Edward couldn't help but burst out laughing, his frame shuddering with his mirth, but Sidney gave him a sharp rap on his side, glaring, "It's not funny, be grateful that you're an engine, your missus will never get pregnant and throw things at you."

The engine swallowed back his laughter, rolling his eyes. Sidney was right; a pregnant woman was a force to be reckoned with, even for an engine such as himself. He thought back to a time in his younger years when he'd wheeshed at his platform by accident, and a pregnant woman had flared up at him out of the mist like a banshee from hell, berating him for shocking her so, raging on about induced labour and all sorts of other things he'd found quite shocking at the time. He'd left the whole experience visibly shaken, and when he'd told the other engines about it later they'd burst out laughing, leaving him even more shocked and shaken than before.

Yes, he was certainly a lucky engine.

He waited patiently as his crew finished having their breakfast, the three of them chatting together until a messenger came to tell them that Percy would be arriving with the Fat Controller soon. Charlie and Sidney dusted off their hands and clambered down from Edward's footplate, kicking up dirt playfully before climbing up into the cab. They prepared to set off, and Edward gave a pleasant shudder as he felt his fire flare up, his boiler starting to bubble.

As soon as he'd worked up enough steam the old engine crawled out from under the shed, chuffing off into the yard to see what chaos awaited them. He wasn't disappointed. Wellsworth yard was packed with trucks, some empty and some brimming with various goods. The trucks sniggered and giggled at him as he went by, but Edward pointedly ignored them, looking around with raised eyebrows at the amount of work to do.

"Oh dear…" he muttered, wheeshing steam as the fatigue from earlier washed over him, his wheels suddenly stiffer than ever, "It's going to be a long day…"

But his musings were interrupted by a familiar, high pitched whistle, and he looked on to the entrance of the yard to see a small green saddle tank steaming into the yard, his young boyish face alight with joy.

"Hello Edward! It's good to see you!" Percy called out happily, the little tank engine beaming from buffer to buffer as he puffed up to his old friend and guardian. Edward was the big brother figure to all the little engines, and they often came to him for stories, advice or comfort when they were feeling down. The mixed traffic engine smiled fondly down to his little friend, letting off a puff of steam.

"Good morning Percy! Keeping out of trouble?"

"Always!" laughed the little engine, and the two engines watched as Sir Topham Hatt climbed down from his cab, his black suite gleaming in the sunlight, his expression glum. Edward stopped smiling.

"Good morning Edward, how are you this morning?" he asked, looking up at the engine wearily.

Edward didn't quite know how to respond, but he decided to tell the truth, whatever it was worth, "Very tired, Sir… I didn't expect to be working so late." He watched the Controller sigh at that, the man rubbing his temples.

"Yes, I've come to apologize for that. Thank you for putting your duties aside and helping James with the express, you were a really useful engine yesterday. What happened after was unforeseeable, and it's caused confusion and delay for all parties."

Edward's eyebrows rose, "May I ask what happened yesterday?"

Sir Topham Hatt dug his hands in his pockets, frowning, "As you and James were pulling the express, we heard word of a fire in a field between Toryreck and Elsbridge, but it couldn't be reached by road, so we had to get an engine to bring in a mobile fire unit, before the fire grew in size. BoCo was the nearest available engine at the time, so we got him to drop what he was doing to help. Unfortunately the operation took longer than expected, and word could not be sent to another engine to take your trains."

Edward stared for a moment in surprise, everything falling into place, "Was anyone hurt? How did the fire start?"

The Fat Controller shook his head, "No, no one was hurt, and we believe it was just a bush fire, the field was dry and could have caught fire due to the heat."

Edward felt relieved at that, and he thought of his friend BoCo, proud that he had been able to help. It made lasts night ordeal seem far better, but it was of little relief to his aching body. But he smiled none the less, beaming down at his owner.

"Well, I'm glad it turned out alright sir! Don't worry about last night, it's alright, we'll finish up what we can today!" he chuffed happily, but his smile faltered as Sir Topham Hatt shook his head, his brow creased in a frown.

"No Edward, it's not alright. You are one of my most useful engines, and I don't enjoy watching you or anyone else struggle unnecessarily. All my engines are spread too thinly at the moment, and it shows. I've made the decision to look further into the matter, and I can guarantee things will have changed around here by the end of the week."

Edwards eyes widened, and he bit his lip in worry, not liking the sound of that last part, "Sir, we're trying our very best-"

"I understand that, this is no fault of yours," the man interrupted, smiling kindly, "What I'm saying is I'm going to try and make things a little easier for you lot."

Percy wheeshed happily, beaming down at their owner, his cheeks red with excitement, "How so sir? Oh please do tell us!"

Sir Topham Hatt laughed, a twinkle in his eye as he winked at the two engines, making them both smile happily, "Well between you and me, I have some good connections with a couple of important people on the mainland. How does a new friend sound to you two?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by in an excited blur, and Edward once again found himself pulling his passenger train to Wellsworth, smiling happily. After speaking to Topham Hatt he'd shunted his trucks around the yard and taken them back to Brendam, where he'd started bustling back and forth with the many trains he'd left there the night before, taking them to their destinations. BoCo came to pick up some goods he'd be taking down the mainline, and he apologized to Edward for the confusion, receiving a kind smile in return.

"No worries my friend, you were a hero yesterday! Don't bust your buffers over it!" he'd laughed happily, and he'd whispered the news from that morning, causing a grin to spread across the diesels face.

"Well, it would be nice to see a new face! Perhaps they can help us keep an eye on Bill and Ben!"

They'd chuckled in agreement before going on their way, pulling their trains down Edwards's branch line and off into the afternoon sun.

Now he was on his way to Wellsworth, preparing to meet James with the express again. It had been arranged that Edward would see to his duties till James's last express for the day, and then Edward would couple up to the last coach same as before. This would allow James to keep his express, and allow him to complete the journey easily. Edward expected James to complain about this, but the red engine had been informed in advance, so he hoped that he would have calmed down sufficiently when they meet at Wellsworth.

He and his crew had made good time when they reached the station, and after unloading his passengers Edward trundled off into the yard for a drink of water, his driver and fireman filling his tank as the workers uncoupled his coaches. The blue engine let out a sigh of relief, enjoying the cool water after another long day in the sun. It suddenly occurred to him that this drink of water had been promised to him yesterday, and he gave a hearty laugh, rolling his eyes.

Charlie saw this and grinned, knowing exactly what the old engine was thinking, "Hey, better late than never, right?"

Edward sniggered, opening his mouth to reply, but they heard an all too familiar whistle, and Edward looked to the station just in time to see James screech up to the platform, the engines face strangely cheerful.

"Peep peep! Hurry up Edward, we haven't got all day! Be quick about it, the express won't wait for slow engines!"

Edward huffed. Suddenly he wasn't sure which he preferred, this cheerful James, or as his fireman called him, the pissy James.

"Keep your buffers on," he called, coming around to couple up to the last express coach, the workmen coupling them up frantically, as if afraid James was going to pull away before they'd even finished, "I'm not even late!"

But James ignored him, whistling loudly before pulling away, the long line of coaches following. The workers cried out and jumped back, barely finishing their job in time, and Edward looked to them apologetically as he followed, not liking the situation all too much either. But he pushed none the less, and the two engines took off towards Gordon's Hill, steam billowing from their funnels into the hot blue sky.

Eventually Edward couldn't contain his curiosity, and he called out to the engine in front, one eyebrow raised sceptically, "You're awfully cheerful today James, I thought you'd be more…tired?" he started carefully, not wanting to say what he really meant. _Should be more like, more grumpy and intolerable, or, why don't you want to spit in my face?_

But James merely chuckled in response, "I _am _tired! But useful engines must be ready no matter what! Can't be slacking on my jobs!"

Edward turned this over thoughtfully, before shrugging it off, "Fair enough, I guess?" But somehow he got the feeling James was trying to show him up for sleeping in this morning. Or was that his own guilty conscience leading him on by the nose?

But James didn't say anything more about it, and as they began to climb the steep incline of Gordon's Hill both engines forgot about whatever quarrel that might or might not be having, and much the same as yesterday they pushed and pulled and heaved, clawing their way up the hill until they crested the top with unified sighs of relief.

Stopping at Maron, James called back to his friend, beaming cheekily, "You know, I figured out why Sir Topham Hatt sent you to be my backing engine!"

Edward raised an eyebrow, morbidly curious. He didn't like that tone in his voice at all, "Oh? Why?"

James puffed steam with pride and self-importance, rolling his eyes, "You see, I'm the pride of the line! And the engines are all so busy; I doubt the Fat Controller would have just given anyone a backing engine! He did it because I'm important! He knows I don't need a backing engine, but he gave me one to make sure I was comfortable!"

Edward gapped in shock, stunned into silence. He merely stared ahead of him for a moment, before wheeshing steam angrily, gritting his teeth, "Oh really now?"

James shouted the affirmative, already beginning to pull the express out of the station, and Edward rolled his eyes, his expression sour as he followed him, pushing the express as hard as his thinning patience would allow.

"Of course, that must mean you're pretty important too!" James called back, puffing along cheerfully, "Since I'm so important, I can do with only the best backing engine! Not too good, but just good enough for a useful engine like me!"

Edward huffed, his mouth twisting. It wasn't much, but it was as close to a compliment as he was going to get from him at that moment, a white flag of sorts. Perhaps James didn't mean any harm at all, but sometimes he wondered if James had some form of social disposition, as if he didn't know how to interact with others. Some things just weren't done. But it was times like these that just made him shrug it off as a boiler full of puffed up hot air. And he didn't mean it literally.

They steamed along silently for some time after that, content to just chuff along with their express while gazing at the countryside, James puffing himself up importantly whenever they passed anyone, trying to look his very best. Edward responded much differently, smiling kindly to anyone he saw, whistling a cheerful greeting to a group of children playing in a park at Killdane, and the children waved back at him, watching in awe and wonder as the two shining engines raced by. This cheered Edward up considerably, enough so that he took up a conversation with James, chatting about their day so far. He didn't mention that Sir Topham Hatt was possibly getting another engine; he knew James could take it either the right way, or the wrong way, and usually at their most extremes. He would find out himself eventually, it would be a surprise.

Eventually they reached Crovan's Gate, and as they pulled into the station James called back to him happily, his eyebrows raised.

"So, what happened with your goods train yesterday? Did BoCo keep his promise?"

Edward let out a sigh, glancing up the train to the red engine, "No…well, he couldn't. I got back to Brendam after my fast train last night and had to take my goods train to Wellsworth and Tidmouth myself. My trains were very late…"

He heard a sharp intake of breath from the front, and his eyes widened as he heard James splutter, the engine struggling for words.

"B-b-but, he promised! What happened? You must have gotten back to the sheds awfully late!"

The concern and shock in his voice was touching, and Edward smiled fondly, reminded of how his friend truly felt, "He promised yes, but while he was at Knapford he was called to help with a fire on Thomas's branch line. He couldn't get back in time to pull my train, and they couldn't get hold of any other engines to help, so I had to do it when I got back."

James processed this, his frown melting away as shame took its place. He'd been so horrible to Edward yesterday, and he hadn't been all that nice to him earlier either. And he was only trying to help him, even when he didn't deserve it, even though Edward was being set back on doing his own jobs, which meant he wouldn't be getting any sleep. James felt a familiar pain in his boiler, and he looked back down his train sadly, not quite sure what to say.

"I see…I'm sorry for being so horrid to you these last few days Edward. And I'm sorry about what I said at Maron, that was awful too! I should have considered how you felt about it!" he cried out mournfully, and Edward chuckled kindly, giving him a friendly whistle.

"Don't be silly! I wanted to help!"

"Yes, but you had other work to do, I should have been more grateful! I was more concerned about impressing Sir Topham Hatt and looking important! You really have been a big help Edward, I couldn't have done it on my own. I promise I'll be nicer to you!"

Edward smiled from buffer to buffer, his expression softening, "It's alright James, and heh, I highly doubt that! You're James; you can do anything when you set your mind to it! You're one of the most determined, strong willed engines I have ever known, and I've known a lot of them!"

A glowing smile spread across James's face, his features lighting up like a child's at Christmas, "You really mean that?!"

The blue engine whistled grandly in confirmation, and James wheeshed steam joyfully, a happy shudder racking his frame. He straightened up proudly on his axis, whistling loudly.

"In that case, let's do this together! Come on Edward, let's get to Barrow and back home in record time! We'll be even faster than Gordon!"

Edward laughed, amused by the idea, and the two rocketed out of Crovans Gate, racing off down the last stretch before they could make the long journey back home.

* * *

The two engines had pounded the tracks as fast as they could, puffing along at such a pace that their wheels and pistons became a blur. They exalted in the speed of their run, and before they knew it they'd made it back to Tidmouth in record time, the two mixed traffic engines exhausted but bursting with exhilaration and pride. Their last passengers clambered off the express, happy to be there early, and both engines blew their whistles in farewell.

Eager to finish the day's work, the two engines puffed into the yard, uncoupling from the coaches with sighs of relief. They went on to line up at the water tower for a drink after their long run, and chattered happily to each other, laughing at the others jokes and rolling their eyes knowingly. When Edward told the red engine about his encounter with Bill and Ben this morning James burst out laughing, tearing up with mirth.

"You sure showed them Edward!" he wheeshed cheekily, smirking at the other engine, "Bet you won't see them doing that again! Silly little blighters!" this made Edward laugh as he pulled in to get his drink, and he soon let out a sigh of relief as his tank was filled with fresh cold water.

James looked around the yard as he waited for his friend, refusing to shoot off to the sheds like he had before. He spotted Edward's and Gordon's fast train coaches on the other side of the yard, and he blinked, staring at them for a moment. An idea began to form in his funnel, and a slow, cheerful smile spread across his face, his eyes gleaming.

Edward saw that look, and he pulled away from the water tower, eyebrows raised as he chuffed onto the siding next to the beaming engine, "And now? What's got you so excited?"

James was fit to burst, and he rolled his eyes towards the coaches, clearly proud of himself.

"I just got an idea! Let me take your fast train tonight Edward! You didn't get much sleep last night, but I did! I'll make it up to you!"

Edward gasped, his eyes wide, "Aw James, you don't have to do that, I'm sure I'll be fine!"

But James was dead set on it, wheeshing steam excitedly, "Nope, I insist! You deserve the rest, I shouldn't be long! And that means you can sleep here at Tidmouth sheds tonight with the other engines! You haven't slept here for a while, the others will be happy to see you!"

Edward felt his cheeks flush, and he spluttered, not quite sure what to say, "That's kind of you James, but I shouldn't-"

"No buts!" the red engine snapped cheerfully, beaming with happy determination, "It's the least I can do! I'll be there and back before you know it! Just you wait and see!"

The old engine didn't quite know what to say, but he gave in, smiling gratefully, "Thank you James, that's awfully kind of you! You're a really useful engine, let me shunt the coaches for you at least!"

James whistled happily, watching as Edward went off to shunt the coaches, feeling very pleased with himself. He'd make it up to Edward no matter what, and he wouldn't let him down like BoCo had, intentional or not. No matter what happened, he'd finish his friend's duties before he did anything else, not matter what his orders were. The thought warmed him up pleasantly from the inside, his boiler bubbling happily.

As the sun finally set on Tidmouth Station, James and Gordon coupled up to their fast trains as the lights came on in the station, sparkling and glinting on James's golden dome and lining. The passengers exclaimed in wonder at the sight, and they smiled at him, eager to join him on their journey home. At the other end of the station Edward whistled happily to James, calling out over the noise of the busy station.

"Thanks again James, you're awfully kind! I'll keep a berth open for you back at the sheds!"

James whistled grandly in thanks, and Edward beamed, chuffing back to the turntable to settle into one of the berths, making sure to choose one with an empty space beside it.

Gordon glanced at the splendid engine beside him, one eyebrow raised, "Pulling another train today? My, I thought you'd be tired by now little James, sure you can handle the trip _all _the way to Brendam?"

James gave a huff, puffing himself up proudly, "Of course I can! I'm being a useful engine, helping my friend! I'm determined; I can do anything when I set my mind to it!"

Gordon chuckled at that, looking at the other engine almost fondly, "Oh, I'm _sure_ you're right. Oh, would you look at that, I'd best be going! Express coming through! Goodbye little James, be sure not to get lost on those vulgar branch lines!"

James gave an unimpressed sniff, watching through half lidded eyes as Gordon shot off in a puff of steam, disappearing into the night, "Good riddance to that, the fat pompous teapot! The nerve of him sometimes!"

The red engine waited for the signalman to give him the all clear, and the moment his driver saw the green flag James surged forwards, whistling a grand farewell as he shot off into the night, unaware that all that time he had been being watched.

The Fat Controller watched the train disappear into the darkness, straightening his tie. Silently he made the trek back to his office at this station, and once he was inside he tossed his hat on its stand, settling behind his desk. Opening his reference books, he skimmed through the pages till he found what he needed, picking up the telephone. He dialled an all too familiar number and waited patiently, watching as the lights in Tidmouth shed glowed through the glass, his engines undoubtedly resting on the other side.

A voice answered on the other end, and Sir Topham Hatt snapped a reply, his voice strong and demanding.

"Yes, this is Sir Topham Hatt, director of the North Western Railway…yes I know what time it is…yes I would mind. I need to be put through to someone immediately, and yes it's urgent. I need to speak to your Chief Mechanical Engineer, Mr Ivatt."

The man waited to be put through, but he didn't need to wait that long. His contact answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello Mr Ivatt, it's Bertram Hatt speaking…yes it's been a while! I need a favour of you my old friend," he stated seriously, pulling a famous catalogue out from the top drawer of his desk. Opening it up he ran his finger down the long list of names, eyeing each one quizzically, "Yes, it's pretty urgent, but I'm sure you can help me, you always have. Tell me, do you have a list of LMS engines you know of that I'd most likely be interested in borrowing? You know the types we're interested in?"

He paused, listening as the man babbled excitedly on the other end, and his eyes widened, "Is that so?... Really? Name? Hmmmm…yes, I see… A passenger engine you say? How difficult will it be for me to… oh, the director won't mind?... Yes, that would be splendid, we'll be happy to! Friday it is then?... Perfect, thank you for your time!"

Ending the call, the man scribbled a name on a piece of paper before holding it up to the light, examining it carefully before searching in the index. He found what he was looking for soon enough, and he flipped to the list of compound engines, a smile spreading across his face as he eyed up his purchase.

"Hmmmm, not bad at all! You'll do just nicely, my engines are going to like you very much!"

And with that he got up, snatched up his jacket and briefcase, and left the office, leaving the little note to flutter onto the carpet, face down, where it would remain till the next morning.

* * *

**Woop! Another chapter! Wow, three days in a row of writing pays off xD I usually don't update this quickly, but my goodness, SO MUCH FEELS. SO MUCH INSPIRATION. Again, hope I kept them in character, and the story will be moving a bit more swiftly from now on, wooh! Then I can finally stop writing about the bloody express. Also hope you guys liked James's turn around, I tried to keep to James's infamous formula. Step 1. Be an arrogant but lovable prig and piss people off. Step 2: Find a way to be cheerful about doing it. Step 3: After some calamity or another, realise just how much of a prig you've been and feel sorry about it. Step 4: Apologise to your victims and then do them a massive favor that also makes you look like a very nice guy. Step 5: Learn some valuable lesson, which will then be forgotten later. Rinse and repeat. I love him, I really do 3. And I'm not taking the piss, I love how he never learns, it keeps him lovably entertaining, like a dog that keeps chasing his tail. It hurts when he bites it but he keeps doing it anyway. Oh the feels 3**

**Then there is Edward, my new all time favorite character, and I sincerely hope I'm pulling him off! I love him to bits, and if anyone has some advice, feel free to share :)**

**See you again tomorrow hopefully! Moar chapters, moar! I will be a useful writer!**


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing Red

**Chapter 3: Seeing Red**

_Sodor, Tidmouth Sheds_

It was early morning on the island of Sodor, the sun's warming rays piercing through the windows of Tidmouth Sheds, warming its occupants. The sheds were still and silent, dust particles glowing in the sun around the engines within, like shining halos. The engines themselves were still peacefully asleep, waiting to be woken by their drivers and firemen. Some of them stirred in their sleep, their minds lost in dreams, while others remained still and peaceful, drifting in a dreamless sleep that would leave them feeling well rested.

It wasn't long before Edward began to stir, his eyes opening lazily. He blinked a couple of times, and let out a low moan as he shifted on his wheels, stretching comfortably as the sleep was worked out of his system. It felt absolutely lovely, and he smiled happily, feeling well rested and ready for the day. Looking around he saw the other engines were still asleep, reminding him that he had fallen asleep well before they had. They'd all been chatting about whatever important job they'd had to do, but Edward had been too tired to join in much and had fallen asleep long before James and Gordon had returned.

Remembering his friend, he looked to the berth beside him, smiling as he saw the red engine slumbering peacefully, the sun glinting off his brass dome. James had always been a heavy sleeper, and it wouldn't take long for him to drift off at all. He almost laughed when he remembered all the times James had promptly fallen asleep in the middle of arguments with the other engines, deciding it was all beneath him, and the unfortunate engine who had been arguing with him would be left grumbling, angry that they didn't get the reaction they'd desired. It was rude and cheeky of him, but there really wasn't much that James couldn't be rude and cheeky about, and in the end it was always a funny knack of his.

Deciding to leave his friend in peace, Edward looked ahead of him, drifting off into thought. He pondered over what Sir Topham Hatt had told him yesterday, and his thoughts wandered to the mainland and its engines, and what had become of them all over the years. Not long after he'd come to Sodor to finish building the railway there had been a new act put in place on the mainland to stop the competition between the railway companies, and before he knew it his previous owners were gone, the whole company sucked into the massive collaboration that was the London Midland Scotland Railway company. He didn't know what happened to his brothers and sisters, but last he'd heard they had all been scrapped, but he refused to think about it. But much the same had happened to James's brothers and sisters, and Thomas's. It stung to think time had marched on without them, leaving their hard working classes as nothing but rusting scrap. Mankind were their creators, and their greatest joy, but also their greatest enemy. Edward knew he was still alive due to the vast love and kindness in Sir Topham Hatt, and in his ability to ignore what everyone else thought of them. He didn't like to think what would have happened to him and his friends had they not come to this blessing of a place.

But the mainland engines weren't so lucky. Many of them were still in service, but times were changing. Diesels and electric trains were rolling in constantly, 'revolutionizing' the railways, so they claimed. It meant that many of the engines that had come to help them over the years were diesels, and it occurred to him that it was most likely to happen again.

A sinking feeling crept up into his boiler at this, the old engine looking at the tracks beneath him wearily. He had no prejudice against diesels what so ever, one of his best friends was a diesel. But he could not blame the other engines for feeling the way they did about them. So far, diesels like Daisy, Bear, the works diesel, BoCo and Mavis had been special cases, but every other diesel that had slithered their way onto their precious island had looked at them with malicious intent and disgust. It was a couple of years back that they'd had a busy summer similar to this, and the Fat Controller had bought in the only available engine from the mainland at the time. He'd been a mean, snide character, who insulted you with a deceptively friendly voice, and believed himself to be the epitome of railway technology. Edward hadn't been there to meet him, but when the other engines had told him about the horrid thing he'd stayed well away, deciding he'd rather save himself the effort. But when he'd gone to say goodbye to good old Stepney, he'd been one of the few engines to see him leave, but one of the many to smell him do it. Blargh, disgusting!

And then there was Diesel. Edward had mixed feelings about him; he suspected that deep down Diesel could be a nice engine and a potential friend, but everything he had done put a sour taste in Edward's mouth. He knew it was hard to fit in, but the diesel had taken it too far and tarnished the reputations of all the other diesels who would try to become part of the railway. It was all so low and unnecessary, and he showed no sign of feeling any remorse for his actions.

But overall, he'd had generally positive experiences with diesels, but he knew that there was a possibility of a repeat of what happened before. They genuinely needed the help, and it would exhaust them more if they got the complete opposite. He could only hope they'd get a nice, friendly steam engine or diesel, one that wouldn't spit in their faces and get sent packing soon after they got there.

Turning it over in his funnel, his expression distant, Edward had no idea he wasn't the only one awake.

"What on earth are you up to Edward? Thinking of the good ol' days?"

Edward jolted into the present, looking about with wide eyes. He smiled in relief when he saw that it was merely James, the red engine beaming at him. He must have woken up while he'd been worrying.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just thinking about all sorts to pass the time." He replied, beaming in return. James gave a huff, rolling his eyes.

It wasn't long before the others began to stir too, waking up after their long nights sleep. Thomas the tank engine gave a light yawn next to Edward, shaking himself awake. The little blue engine looked up at him quizzically, giving him his signature cheeky grin.

"Well, you look like you've been up for a while! I'm not surprised really, we tried asking you how your day had been last night but you were out like a light!"

Edward chuckled, "I was pretty tired, sorry if it seemed rude of me! I know it's been a while since I slept here, I should have joined in a bit more!"

But Thomas merely laughed, shrugging it off, "It's fine really, we're all pretty tired after a long day's work! But things will get easier soon, so you and Percy have been told!"

He winked at the older engine, and Edward shushed him hurriedly, glancing at the other engines. It was supposed to be a surprise; he didn't want it spoilt for them. He also didn't want to upset James after he'd cheered up so much.

But unfortunately, Gordon was in the berth beside Thomas, and he'd been listening. Before Edward could say anything else Gordon's voice boomed throughout the shed, making Edward wince, his boiler sinking like a stone.

_Oh dear…_

"Don't shush him! What's all this about things getting easier? And how do you and Percy know about it?" he demanded, eyeing Edward out suspiciously. The other engines were wide awake now, and they looked to him too, their curiosity piqued.

Thomas laughed at this, and Edward gave the little engine a non-too happy glare, clearly put off with him. But the tank engine didn't seem to mind, and he smiled at him, un-phased, "Come on Edward, it's out in the open already! You might as well tell them, don't have to be a spoil sport about it!"

From the other side of Gordon, Percy had to have his say as well, whistling happily, "Yeah Edward, tell them! You should do it, you're better at telling stories than I am!"

Edward looked around, feeling very much put on the spot. He glanced at James anxiously, and found that the red engine was eyeing him as well, his eyebrows raised. There was no backing out of it; he'd have to tell them now. Why did nothing ever go the way he wanted it to, and if it did it always went this way and that, back firing in his face before giving him what he'd wanted in the first place.

"Well, there's not much of a story to tell…" he began slowly, his eyes shifting this way and that, "Sir Topham Hatt merely mentioned that he feels we could do with an extra engine to help us out around here since we've been spread too thin."

Gordon gave a snooty huff, looking down his nose at the older engine, "Bah! I have no trouble at all; you'd never see me complaining about the work! So what then, Sir Topham Hatt is bringing in another engine to help us?"

Edward tried to keep a straight face, looking the pompous engine in the eye, "I won't say anything is for definite. But it's a possibility." He thought about it for a moment before adding cheekily, "And never complaining about work? That's quite rich coming from you…"

Gordon gave a light huff, non-too phased, "I'm talking about express work here, Edward. Not every engine works on a vulgar branch line shunting dirty trucks and pulling goods trains all day."

The old blue engine felt his boiler bubble, but he shrugged it off. No one could say he didn't have patience; it was times like these he was glad he did, or their playful banter could turn pretty ugly. He had plenty of experience when it came to Gordon, and most of it was unpleasant. But he'd never held it to the bigger engine, and if he ever got bullied he'd always throw a snarky comment in that would snap Gordon back into his place. He'd also earned the bigger engines respect on multiple occasions, and that was something he'd never go back on.

But another engine interrupted his musings, his voice bitter.

"Well, we'd sure better hope this won't be a repeat of last time! I'm in no mood to have to deal with another foul smelling diesel! And as long as he doesn't take my express, he won't have any quarrel with me!"

Edward looked to James, his eyebrows raised. He'd expected that, but not so much the last part, "You don't mind another engine coming to help?"

James beamed, giving a huff, "Pah! Me? I don't mind! He'd better leave my express alone though! But I'm doing such a splendid job, I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt won't let him! I'm not giving up that express till Henry comes back!"

The blue engine was pleasantly surprised, and he smiled, glad for the turn around, "I must say, I expected worse than that. You never cease to amaze me, James!"

The other engines bubbled up to ask him questions, and he turned to them, answering whatever questions they had for him as best as he could.

He didn't see the smile melt off James's face, and he didn't see the painful worry in his eyes either, dark morbid thoughts drifting in and out behind his stormy black eyes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a rush, and Edward was ecstatic when he was asked to take some holiday makers to the seaside before midday. He enjoyed trips to the seaside immensely, and while the families and couples had been lounging around on the sand and playing in the sea he'd waited in a siding for them, reassured that he would still be able to take his passenger train later that afternoon and eventually the express. As he'd waited he'd watched his passengers enjoying themselves, the sea breeze cooling him down, and he'd found himself envying them, wishing that he too could swim and play in the sand, and eat ice cream. It was nothing but a whimsical thought, and he'd laughed to himself, wondering if engines _could _eat ice cream, as farfetched as it sounded. He wasn't crazy enough to find out, but perhaps some engine would?

Eventually he'd had to leave the seaside behind, taking the passengers back home. Once he'd dropped them off he'd continued with his regular duties, and before he knew it he and the other engines were assembled outside Tidmouth sheds at the end of the day, the fat controller standing on a crate so that he could talk to them all at face level. It was easy enough to tell what they had all been assembled for, and they all looked to him quickly before having their attention snapped back to their owner, the portly man clearing his throat.

"Good evening to you all! Let me start off by saying that I'm very pleased with all the hard effort you all have put in this summer. It's been hard going, but once again you have proved that you are all really useful engines, and I couldn't have asked for a better bunch!" This made the engines beam with pride, and as a cheerful whistle burst into the air they all followed suite, whistling in joyous applause. The Fat Controller smiled and let them have their fun before raising a hand, beckoning them to fall silent.

"Now, as I am sure some of you may have heard," he began, glancing briefly to Edward and Percy, "I believe you are all working hard, but even really useful engines can be spread too thinly at times, and I believe you could do with some help! So, I've made a call to the mainland and requested to have an engine sent over here. They should be here by tomorrow, and I'll be sending one of you to pick the engine up in Barrow. I've requested that they arrive early so that they can be given a tour of the island and put to some work before the day is done."

The engines looked to each other sceptically, clearly worried. He saw the expressions on their faces and he raised a hand, smiling reassuringly.

"I expected those looks! Let me inform you all that I won't be having a repeat of last time. It's my opinion that a diesel can be as good as any steam engine, but this time I've decided to rather be safe than sorry. Our guest will be a steam engine, so I hope you all get on well."

There was another resounding chorus of whistles, and even Edward had to join in. At least now the other engines would be happy.

After the engines had calmed down, Sir Topham Hatt cleared his throat once more, "Now, I'm going to need an engine to pick up our guest and escort them here," all the engines sucked in air, each one preparing to make a snatch at the task, but they were turned down flat, "Easy now, I've already made my choice! Edward, I'd like you to fetch the guest tomorrow at Barrow. As the oldest engine on my railway you're more fitting to the task, and can provide our guest with all the rules and instructions they need! They'll be here at exactly 8 AM sharp, but I don't need to tell you to be on time! From there you can bring them back here to the shed to meet the rest of you."

Edward beamed with pride and excitement, and Thomas whispered a quick congratulations, smiling at him.

The Fat Controller said a final few words to his engines before heading back to his office, and Edward went off to shunt his and Gordon's coaches for the night train. He didn't allow James the time to offer to take his train again, but as he was pushing the line of express coaches into the station he heard a familiar chuffing behind him. Reversing back he saw James grinning beside him, the red engine already eager to help.

"I'll take your train again tonight Edward!" he stated rather than asked, looking from Edward to his coaches, "You've got to be up earlier than the rest of us tomorrow, and I don't want you sleeping in, or else _I'll _be the one picking up our visitor!"

Edward laughed, rolling his eyes, "And there I thought you'd be delighted to fetch them!"

James straightened up snootily, looking down his nose at the other engine with a look of mind blowing self-importance, "Humph! I have more important things to do than play escort. I have the morning express to take! Nothing is more important than that!"

Edward struggled to hold in his laughter, choking them back, "Keep that up my friend and I'd think you'd turned into Gordon!"

The smug look melted away, replaced with shock and disgust, "How dare you! I'm not nearly so fat!"

This time it was all too much, and Edward burst out laughing, his boiler shuddering with mirth. James continued to protest, but it only made it worse. Eventually the older engine calmed himself down, chuckling fondly.

"No, I see that that was a gross over exaggeration on my part, I do apologise."

The other engine muttered something suspiciously like "You bloody well should…", but Edward merely smiled and continued, his voice kind.

"As for my train, I'll take it tonight. I spent much more of my day standing around than you did, I should be fine for the morning. You go rest! I'll be sleeping at Wellsworth tonight so as not to wake you and the others up in the morning, so I'll say goodbye now."

James looked like he was about to protest, opening his mouth wide. But he seemed to think differently about it, and he closed his mouth, his expression troubled.

"Is something the matter?" Edward asked, instantly concerned. But the troubled look on his friends face melted instantly, replaced with a beaming smile.

"Of course I am! I'm put off with you for not accepting my overflowing generosity, but I'll get back at you later for it!"

Edward wasn't convinced, but he had to leave soon, so he said his goodbyes before both engines pulled away, the one heading towards his fast train while the other chuffed back to Tidmouth Shed, his expression filled with worry.

* * *

_Edward rarely had nightmares, but that night it was different. He was dreaming of that day years ago when he'd chased James down the line, desperate to catch the runaway train before he crashed and hurt himself or anyone else on his rampage across the Sodor countryside._

_Pushing himself his hardest Edward panted after the other engine, his wheels pounding the rails the fastest they'd ever done. He felt like he'd been running for years, and his wheels and pistons screamed at him in agony. But he kept going, trying to ignore a foreign, malicious voice in his head._

Old iron, old iron, worthless old iron!

_It had never bothered him, why was it bothering him now? He didn't care what people thought of him!_

_But the words still whispered to him, hissing like snakes, but he ignored them as best he could, and soon his efforts were rewarded, for as he pulled around the corner onto the straight he saw James puffing along ahead of him, the red engine racing along the tracks at terrifying speeds. Edward called out to his friend, telling him he was on his way, but he got no reply._

Useless old iron, useless, useless, useless!

_Pushing his hardest Edward began to close the distance, his wheels a blur as he charged after him. Cheeks red with the effort he slowly began to inch up closer to James, moving along his frame, getting closer to pulling up alongside. But all the while James remained shockingly silence, and Edward felt his spirits sink, "James?"_

Too late, old iron, too late! The old iron's far too late!

"_I'm here James!" he called again, finally pulling up alongside him, "This will be over so-"_

_But his words died in his throat, the engine staring in horror as the blood drained from his cheeks. And as he stared at the flat black surface of the smoke box where James's face had once been he let out a chilling scream, crying out in terror as he slammed down hard on his brakes, the blood curdling screech of his sparking brakes joining together with his cries of fear and alarm…_

Edward woke up with a jolt, panting and heaving, his body trembling in shock. Looking around frantically he found himself alone in Wellsworth Sheds, the lamps casting a warm orange glow over him in the dark. After the nightmare everything felt foreign and surreal, and he looked around anxiously, his expression sad and fearful.

"Only a dream, only a dream, only a dream," he repeated to himself, trying to regain his composure. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes, but the blank smoke box remained firm in his memory, flashing across his eyelids, and he opened his eyes again, refusing to fall back into the terror of before.

Soon he calmed himself, and he shook his frame, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Stupid, childish nightmares, he thought he'd matured enough throughout his life to stop having nightmares. There was nothing to be afraid of, and he berated himself for allowing worry to cloud his mind.

"Perfect, I'm not just old, I'm senile too," he snapped angrily to himself, rolling his eyes, "Next stop, Alzheimer's, that should be fun."

Casting about, he looked for signs that could hint to the time. He saw the warm pink glow in the distance of the rising sun, small orange and yellow beams reaching out from the horizon, and he nodded, knowing his driver and fireman would be arriving soon.

He wasn't disappointed. Soon Charlie and Sidney came trooping around the corner, each with a paper bag of breakfast. They walked up to him and gave them their biggest smiles, but they fell away when they saw the old engine's face.

"Goodness my dear boy, it looks like you've seen a ghost!" Charlie cried, concerned. But Edward merely gave a huff, still put off about the whole thing.

"It was nothing," he grumbled, shrugging it off, "Just a silly dream is all." But his driver seemed unconvinced, giving him a pat on his side.

"You can tell us about it if you want, nightmares aren't silly, everyone has them!"

"Yeah," Sidney added through a mouthful of breakfast, already eating away at a ham and cheese sandwich, "I heard all kinds of things about dreams, like they reflect stuff you're worried about. Freaky stuff it is!"

Edward appeared sceptical, but he knew it was the truth. He'd been worried about James ever since he'd seen the look of worry on his face before he'd left. He knew now James had been lying that morning about being okay with the visitor, and he knew exactly why. James was always eager to show off, but it all came down to proving his own usefulness. He was vain, excessively so, but he was constantly on the hunt for approval that would make his vanity well founded. He was obviously afraid of being replaced, or having his special tasks taken away from him.

It wasn't nearly as big a deal as James thought it was, but seeing his friends worrying always made Edward feel terribly sad and anxious for them.

"It's fine really," he said at last, giving a small smile, "I just worry too much! Finish up your breakfast so we can get going, don't want to be late!"

Sidney didn't need to be told twice, and the shaggy blond haired man wolfed down his sandwich, stuffing it in his mouth all at once and chewing it pensively as he and Charlie marched up and into Edward's cab. Edward could bet anything he'd still be struggling to swallow by the time they left Wellsworth.

Once he'd gained enough steam the three of them set off out of the yard, chuffing off into the wee hours of the morning. The slowly rising sun set the world ablaze, and Edward admired the sights and sounds of early morning Sodor as he chuffed along the mainline, listening to the sounds of the waking birds and the cows mooing lazily in their fields as they munched away at the dew covered grass.

He was making good time on his morning run, and before long he was puffing past Rolfs Castle, the going a lot easier without any train to pull. As he steamed along he tried to feel eager about the visitor, but worry for his friend kept slithering in, tainting the joy and making it bitter sweet. He was happy that he could meet a new potential friend, but he knew that this visiter was the cause of James's fear, and it made him scowl. Why could nothing come with no strings attached?

He was pulled from his mussing by the sight of Crovans Gate station, and as he puffed through it he looked to the works, knowing that Henry would be in there. He wished he could go visit him to see how he was, but he knew he didn't have the time, and he vouched to visit the sad green engine as soon as he had the time, and he'd bring the new engine with to introduce them to each other. With that in mind he chuffed straight through Crovans Gate and out into the countryside, heading for Vicarstown. On the way he passed through Henry's tunnel, the engine smirking as he was reminded of the origins of its name. Now _that _was a funny story.

Passing through the other side he soon sped through Vicarstown, and he began to feel the sense of expectation growing again, making him chuff that little bit faster in his haste to get to Barrow. He was excited to meet the visitor, and as he began to cross the suspension bridge to the mainland he pushed all thoughts of James and nightmares out of his smoke box, determined not to spoil the meeting with the new engine.

In almost no time at all his wheels touched mainland railways, and he looked about, already feeling strangely foreign on what had once been his old home. It happened every time, no matter how many times he came here; the mainland just wasn't home anymore, and it never would be. He passed underneath the road bridge and pulled into Barrow-in-Furness station, looking around with big eyes. They'd been doing constructions on the station and surrounding area, expanding it, and it was progressing steadily every day, and the station was currently getting a new coat of paint, a set of brushes and paint pots stacked neatly in a corner.

Looking around, he saw that the new engine was not here yet, and he looked to the station clock, relieved to see it was only 7:45 AM, meaning the guest was still punctual for the time being. At least he wouldn't be waiting long, and he was well on time, so Sir Topham Hatt would be pleased with him.

To pass the time Edward tried to wonder what sort of engine they'd get. From some of the mainland steam engines he'd seen on his trips into Barrow he imaged the engine would be big, possibly even Gordon's size, with powerful pistons and the new higher grade technology of the current steam engines still in production. Or perhaps he was wrong, maybe it would be a little tank engine like Thomas or Percy, all cheeky and ready to work and play? Maybe it wouldn't be a little tank engine, he'd heard that quite a few of them had gotten substantially bigger. The thought seemed foreign and hard to digest, but you never know.

Would they be a nice engine? Goodness he hoped so. Pompous like Gordon? God please no. Cheeky like Thomas? After this morning he wasn't so sure. Vain like James? He shuddered at the thought. Old and senile like him? Well that would be-

But abruptly Edward's thoughts melted away with the sound of elegant chuffing, a whistle blaring from the end of the track. Looking ahead, he felt his jaw drop slightly, his eyes going wide in surprise.

Because at that moment, all Edward could see was red. And he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

Staring ahead at the approaching engine, he hurriedly closed his mouth, trying to hide his shock. Looking around, he glanced at the clock, unconsciously brushing his teeth over his bottom lip. 7:55. Maybe it was a coincidence? Maybe this was some early morning enthusiasts train, not the new engine. He didn't know what he wanted the situation to be. He didn't even know what to do, let alone what he wanted.

But as the other engine pulled into the station in front of him, he felt quite stunned indeed, whether it was a good or a bad thing.

_She's…oh my goodness, _she…!

Before him stood one of the most splendid engines he'd ever seen. For a tender engine she was as small as he was, if only slightly longer, and she was blood red from smoke box to tender. No, he corrected himself, not blood red, but maroon? Yes, it fit, and the large gold LMS on her tender confirmed it. Like his and all the other engines her smoke box was black, but her lining and dome were a shining gold, glinting spectacularly in the morning sunlight.

He was sure of it. Definitely the enthusiasts train, they would naturally have chosen an engine like this.

But before he could say anything the other engine grinned at him slyly, one slender eyebrow rising on her pretty face.

"Watch out, keep your mouth open like that for too long and you'll start catching bugs!"

Embarrassed, he shut his mouth again, unaware that he'd started gaping again. He felt completely ridiculous, and he gave a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry miss, blame it on my age. I must admit, I feel quite daft."

The engine looked sceptical, looking him up and down in a way that made him feel overly uncomfortable, as if he was being examined by a railway inspector, "Your age? Goodness you're not that old, you should give yourself more credit."

Edward gave a huff. Now that was something new.

He was about to comment on it when she interrupted, staring at him pointedly, "Are you from Sodor? I haven't seen paintwork like that before, have you come to escort me?"

Edward felt his smoke box reel. So she _was _the new engine. He didn't know what to feel about it, but he was certainly surprised. In all the years he'd been on Sodor, there had never been a female steam engine. Not once. This was going to be something else entirely, and he knew the other engines would be just as shocked, and perhaps delighted.

After the initial shock, he felt a smile grow across his face, and the other engine smiled in return, if somewhat more wickedly.

"Yes, sorry, I'm here to escort you to the island. My name's Edward, and this is my driver and fireman, Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever."

His driver and fireman got out his cab, hopping down onto the tracks to come greet the other engine, whose driver and fireman also got out, her driver dark haired and sickly pale while her fireman had an older, wind beaten face, his moustache and hair a greying blond. The men shook hands and introduced themselves as Jonathan Goodman and Stanley Constable, and after a brief discussion about their schedule and their journeys so far they climbed back into their respective cabs. But as Stanley passed Edward by he stopped, looking up at the old engine seriously.

"It's nice to meet you, boy!" he cried, his accent strong, "Don't let this foolish girl get to you, she's a right pain in the arse!"

The other engine gave an angry, not too feminine huff, glaring at her fireman, "And you're a right old pest! Now get on board before I give you a bigger mouthful than that!"

Her fireman gave a quick, dry chuckle, doing as he was told. Edward rolled his eyes at her, smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't take that to heart, my fireman is much the same. Sometimes I wonder if the coal dust gets to them."

"Not as much as the dust gets to you lot, boy!" came the dry reply from the other engines cab, and she scowled, baring her teeth.

"Well, he's right most of the time, but it doesn't make me like it more. Anyway, my name's Ivette, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

She gave him a cheeky wink, and Edward looked away, trying not to notice. He responded in kind and excused himself to turn around on the turn table in the yard. Steaming out the station, he tried to hide the light flush in his cheeks and the shock in his eyes.

Well, she was certainly…different. He didn't know quite what to make of it, and he certainly didn't know if he liked it or not. All he knew is he felt terribly awkward and out of place, and more than a little bit shocked.

"You'd have thought all these long years would have made me better with women," he said dryly, and his driver laughed, grinning. His fireman rolled his eyes, giving a heavy, long-suffering sigh.

"Edward, you'll learn the same thing we did. You never get better with women."

Charlie gave him a glare, and Sidney spluttered a protesting "What?!" Charlie shook his head, none too impressed.

"Ignore him Edward. Don't worry, you'll be better at it eventually, it's been a while since you've interacted with female steam engines. You'll get used to it again. Plus she is a bit…erm…"

"Different?" Edward offered cautiously, and his driver laughed, also somewhat nervously.

"Well, that will do for now. Yes, she's different alright."

Edward didn't quite know how else to put it. And he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it or not. But he was certain it made him feel hot, bothered and on edge.

And he wasn't sure if he liked that either, but he could wager a guess, and the answer was a grim one.

* * *

**Woop woop! Sorry for the wait folks, I've been busy with course work xD But here it is! And here's my OC for you, Ivette! I sincerely hope you like her so far, I know some OCs have a tendency of being classic Mary Sues or Jane Does, and I sincerely hope mine wont be the same. I promise you, she is...different. Putting it bluntly.**

**Her prototype is a LMS Compound 4-4-0, she's an engine specifically designed for passenger work, and I was fortunate enough to find some splendid images of the original engine. I also drew a pic of her in the same style as the TV show engines, I hope it's not too bad xD.**

warwick shire railways / lms / lnwr / aston / shed / lnwra8 .jpg - just remove the spaces from that, paste in address box.

dl . dropbox user content . comma / u / 54404998 / Train % 20OC .p n g - just remove the spaces from that, make the comma acom, paste in address box.

**Bloody site and it's phobia of links!**

**Anyways, it's a public holiday soon, so more writing soon! I'm also working on a Edward tribute video, so will post a link when it's done if anyone wants to see it. :)**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has read, followed, faved and reviewed my story! :D You guys are awesome, and I hope you'll like the rest of my work just as much! :)**

**So, see you guys soon! Bossi, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Trouble with Tenders

**Chapter 4: The Trouble with Tenders**

_England, Barrow-In-Furness Station_

Edward steamed, if somewhat wearily, back into the station, pulling up alongside Ivette, who appeared to be deeply interested in the tracks down in front of her. As he pulled up beside her she glanced at him through her lashes, making the other engine shift uncomfortably on his tracks.

"Ready to go, Edward?" she asked, dragging out his name, and he laughed, amused at that.

"Indeed. I would say ladies first, but I think it would be best if I lead, since you don't know the railway," he said kindly, and she smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"My, what a gentleman! Already trying to shelter me are you?"

Edward flushed, and he huffed, looking up at the ceiling, "Not particularly, I'm merely stating the obvious, but if you wish to steam buffers first into trouble, by all means, be my guest!"

But he regretted the words instantly, appalled by his own lack of patience. But his regret turned to horror as the other engine grinned wickedly at him, still looking at him through her thick lashes.

"Is that an invitation?" she asked, and she fired up, steaming forward ever so slowly. Edward jumped forward in surprise, steaming alongside her as they began to move along the tracks towards the bridge. In the light he could see that her lips were covered in a light pink gloss, sparkling in the sunlight, and she had the same kind of pink eye shadow glinting on her eyelids. He stared for a moment before remembering what he'd wanted to say, shaking himself.

"No, it wasn't, I was...erm…just a little put off, you misjudged my kind intentions!"

Ivette laughed, slowing to allow the other engine to pull a little ways in front of her, "If you say so, I don't really mind what your intentions were."

Edward gave a huff, looking straight in front of him, terribly flustered. He stared ahead of him with firm resolution, but every so often he couldn't help but glance back at the other engine, his boiler fizzling uncomfortably as he caught her looking along his frame multiple times, the shining engine looking him over. She even had the nerve to eye his tender, and he blushed bright scarlet, shocked and appalled. He felt so out of his depth that he unconsciously sped up a little, feeling somewhat desperate.

"Good _god_," he huffed, his face still a bright red, "This is just…just… oh dear…" he eventually gave up mournfully, closing his eyes and trying to still the rising panic.

His reverie was crushed in an instant though as a sing song voice interrupted him, making him jump.

"You know, I do feel rather hurt. You didn't seem all that pleased to see me when I showed up," Ivette said matter-of-factly from beside him, looking at him rather pointedly. Edward could only stare back at her for a moment, stunned, before her words dawned on him fully, the blood draining from his cheeks.

"No, no, no, that wasn't the case at all!" he assured, horrified that he'd offended her, "I was just a bit shocked, that's all. Please don't feel hurt or offended! I'll be frank, it's been…a while since I have seen a female steam engine. In fact, Sodor has never had a female steam engine on its rails…hence I'm rather…"

He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. But he was saved from having to answer when she gave a cheerful, gentle laugh, one that sounded all too knowing.

"Oh my, no wonder!" she laughed, looking to him kindly, and he smiled bashfully, feeling his nerves melt away a little, "So I'm the first you say?"

"Quite. It's rather…different. But not in a bad way…"

She smiled at him, and he was stunned to see her cheeks go a slight pink, "I must say, that is quite endearing."

He gave a huff, looking away pointedly, his bottom lip jutting out, "Well I'm glad someone thinks so…"

This made her burst into tingling laughter, her dark red frame shuddering in her mirth, and he couldn't help but smile before laughing too, the bitter sweet hilarity getting too him.

They passed over the bridge and touched down on Sodor rails, and Ivette fell silent as she looked around her temporary home, eyes going wide. They passed through Vicarstown and into the countryside, and as they steamed along Edward briefly went over the rules, explaining the general schedule and each engine's duties, ranging from being a backing engine to shunting, and from pulling goods trains to pulling the express. She listened attentively, but every so often she would become distracted by something, and Edward would have to repeat himself. But he didn't mind that all too much.

"That's all very well and good," she said at last, an air of distaste in her voice, "But I'm a passenger engine. I don't shunt or pull trucks."

Edward actually laughed at that, looking at her with a cheeky glint in his eye, "Well you're in for a surprise! You'll do as you're told, whether it's pulling trucks or taking the express! We haven't got any room to be fussy!"

Ivette gave a haughty huff, seeming unfazed, "We'll see about that."

The blue engine couldn't help but smirk. Indeed they would. But he couldn't help but worry that this attitude was going to cause some major problems down the line.

"So what do you usually do?" she asked, puffing along beside him, "I pull an enthusiasts train every so often, I have a tourist branch line. What about you?"

"Oh me? I have a branch line from Wellsworth to Brendam," he chuffed, smiling at her, "I usually pull goods trains, but I have some passenger duties as well. I'm also a pilot engine and a backing engine."

Ivette blinked at this, before smiling slyly, looking him over again, "A pilot and backing engine? Must mean you're pretty useful! Strong and fast too!"

Edward laughed at that last part, "Strong? Fast? Heh, I wish! Replace those with 'old' and 'senile' and I'll agree with you!"

The red engine gave him a stern, non-too impressed glare, "More like 'overly humble' and 'self-deprecating'. You need to start giving yourself more credit."

Edward gave a huff, looking back at her, "Oh? I'm not too sure about that. What would you describe me as then?"

Ivette stared back at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, her mouth twisted in a smile that Edward couldn't quite describe, but it made him shudder, his cheeks warm, "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

Edward didn't like the sound of that, and he looked away, pretending he hadn't heard.

They continued on in silence. Eventually she asked about the other engines on the line and what they were like, and as they trundled past Rolfs Castle he told her about Gordon, the proud express engine on the mainline, Henry the big, kind green engine, telling her he'd take her to visit him soon. He told her about the little tank engines, and her expression lit up, a motherly glint in her eyes that made him laugh. He told her about BoCo and Bill and Ben, and Toby and the Scottish twins Donald and Douglas, and lastly about Duck and Oliver and their Little Western branch line.

"Oh, and how could I forget James! James is a vain mixed traffic engine, he's almost as red as you are!"

But at that, Edward's eyes went wide, his cheeks going pale.

_Oooooooooooh dear… _He thought mournfully, looking over the splendid maroon engine beside him. He couldn't contain his horror, and he looked away, worried. This was bad. Very bad.

"What's the matter? See something you don't like?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Edward huffed in the negative, looking back at her.

"No, no, I just realised that I'd forgotten something. Don't worry about it!"

It was ridiculous telling her not to worry, but she didn't question him, something he was most grateful for. But he could tell she was confused and sceptical.

"So what about the engines on your line?" he asked finally, trying to change the subject, "What are your friends like?"

Ivette stared at him, as if he'd spoken to her in a foreign language. He saw something dark and morbid flash across her eyes, and she looked away, her expression blank.

"There isn't much to say about them really. My friends aren't nearly as exciting as yours."

Edward's eyes widened, and he looked at her more closely. She refused to look back at him, and he felt a pang of concern in his boiler, his expression softening.

"Is something wrong? You can talk about it if you like. I'm a very good listener." But the other engine merely rolled her eyes, shrugging it off.

"There's nothing to talk about. But thanks for the concern."

Edward felt a little stung, but he let it roll off his frame, deciding to breach the topic again once they'd gotten to know each other better. Whatever it was, he could see it hurt, and he wouldn't press her for answers if she wasn't willing to share them.

After this a tight silence fell between them, Edward looking down at the tracks at his wheels, deciding to leave her to herself for a while. But as they neared Killdane he saw red wheels flash by his eyes, and he looked up, shocked to see Ivette pulling ahead of him.

"Oops!" she called back cheekily, "Looks like I overtook you! Soooo sorry!"

Edward stared in shock, and he found himself staring at her tender. Flushing, he shook himself and pushed harder, steaming after her. He pulled ahead of her again without a word, and she grinned, happy to get a rise out of him.

Before Edward could say anything she pulled in front of him again, and he watched in shock before his expression turned serious, glaring.

"Is that the way you want to play it?" he called, trying his hardest not to look at her tender. She only laughed in response, and blared her whistle as loud as she could as they raced through Killdane station.

The old engine raised an eyebrow, and Charlie grinned, patting his side.

"If it's a race she wants, give her one!" he encouraged, and Sidney gave a woop, slamming a hand on Edward's other side, his grin wide.

"Put her in her place! We're ready when you are!"

Edward looked ahead to her, biting his lip, "I'm not too sure…it could be dangerous!"

His driver laughed reassuringly, his eyes kind, "There won't be any engines on the line for a while, and they know we're here. You know these tracks well enough to know how to run it. Show her what you can do."

"Yeah, show her what you're made of, impress her!"

Edward wasn't too sure, but as the LMS engine gave a jeering whistle he frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"So be it then…" he muttered, and gave a loud, warning whistle, surging forwards.

Ivette watched as the blue engine shot past her, steam billowing from his funnel, and she watched as Sidney's blue hat waved to her above his tender, the blond man waving ecstatically in mock farewell. She heard Stanley give a gruff chuckle behind her, the older man folding his arms.

"Look what you've gone and done now, turned it into a race. Foolish girl, and on a line you know nothing about!"

"Hey, he turned it into a race, not me! Plus I'm enjoying this," she laughed, beginning to pick up speed to chase after the other engine. Steam roared up out of her funnel, and she tore after him, her eyes alight with mischievous joy.

"We could get in trouble for this, you'll be sent back before you even get to start your duties," Jonathan chided her, wiping his brow tiredly. But his engine ignored him, exalting in the speed of her run.

She soon caught up with him, and Edward pushed himself hard, his pistons pumping, his wheels pounding the rails as he tore off down the line. Ivette laughed beside him and pushed harder too, gliding along beside him.

"Not fast huh? You're a terrible liar!" she called, winking at him. She pushed forward, steaming past him a ways, and Edward gave a huff, pushing himself harder, trying his best to catch up.

"Says the one that's faster than me!" he roared after her, and she laughed, whistling cheerfully. Straining and huffing, his cheeks red, he pulled up alongside her again, his cheeks puffed out as he sucked in air. He looked to her, and saw that her expression was also strained, her lips parted as she huffed, her cheeks flushed. She caught him staring and she smiled wickedly, making him flush even redder.

The two engines raced down the track with reckless abandon, shooting through Cronk and across the viaduct on the other side, and soon they were tearing through Maron, Ivette whistling with joy as she streaked along, the two engines a red and blue blur to anyone watching. They soon roared down Gordon's hill and round the other side, and Edward whistled to her as they went past Wellsworth station.

"That's my station!" he called, smiling, and she admired it as they raced through, crossing under the bridge at the other side. They continued racing along, passing through Crosby and steaming through Knapford, the red engine admiring everything as she went by. She whistled happily to the passengers waiting at the station, and they gasped in awe, amazing at the sight of the new splendid engine. Some of them even cheered, and she beamed happily, blushing.

Not long after, they pulled into Tidmouth, and they slowed down at Edward's orders, puffing to a stop at the station. Both gasped and huffed, and they smiled at each other, trying to regain their composure.

"I think you won that one," he spluttered finally, still struggling to regain his breath. Ivette gave a choking laugh at that, rolling her eyes.

"Not over my rusted body. You're impressive!" she chided, and he huffed, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. He didn't see her blushing, or the fond smiling creeping across her face.

Once they'd regained their composure, Edward told her that she'd be meeting the other engines in the yard. She seemed a bit nervous at first, but she pushed it down, smiling as widely as possible. Leading her out into the yard, Edward saw that the other engines were already up and gathered in front of the sheds, the other branch line engines gathered in the sidings as well. They were chattering amongst themselves, and Edward saw Gordon give a loud, hearty guffaw in the air, laughing at something someone had said.

But as he saw the two engines approaching, his guffaw died in his throat with a hiccupping sound, the express engine staring in wide eyed shock.

The other engines followed his eyes, and they too stared on in surprise, their eyes wide. Ivette stopped in her tracks, smiling nervously, and Edward hanged back, urging her onto the turntable gently. She didn't seem like she wanted to, but she moved forwards anyway, putting on her best smile.

There came a cough from nearby, and Edward watched as Sir Topham Hatt came forward, beaming with pride. He climbed atop his box and addressed the new engine, spreading his arms.

"Ivette! It's good to see you here on my island! Thank you for coming so far to help my engines, and I hope you and your crew have had a good journey here."

"It's a pleasure sir, thank you for inviting me! I'm happy to help my fellow engines!"

The Fat Controller laughed at that, and he called out to his engines, waving a hand to the gorgeous engine.

"Engines! This will be your guest for the remainder of the summer, and for as long as I see fit! Her name is Ivette, she's a passenger engine from London, and I hope you will all make her feel welcome here! She's here to help with your duties, and for this I am sure you are all grateful!"

Ivette smiled at them all, giving a friendly wink. The engines all flushed at this, smiling in turn, and Duck took the initiative, trundling forwards along his siding, "It's a pleasure to have you here, ma'am! My names Montague, but they call me Duck, because they say I waddle!" Ivette gave a giggle at that, and he hurriedly added, "Well I don't really, but I like Duck more…"

Percy was eager to greet her, and he puffed up to her, giving a cheerful whistle, "And I'm Percy! Just Percy really, but it's very nice to meet you!"

Ivette smiled down at the little saddle tank, her eyes soft, "It's nice to meet you too, dear. I'm happy to be here!"

Percy flushed, and he smiled bashfully, "Thank you miss! I must say, you're quite red!"

Gordon gave a huff, looking at the two engines, "No Percy, not red, she's maroon!"

The blood drained from Percy's cheeks, and he spluttered, his expression pained, "Gordon, how could you! She's not a moron!"

At this Thomas burst into fits of laughter, the little blue tank engine rolling up beside his friend, "No Percy! Maroon! Maroon is a colour! Hi, I'm Thomas by the way," he added, smiling at the other engine. Ivette was biting her glossy bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh, but she stopped when the big blue express engine steamed slowly forward, looking at her with a serious expression.

"Welcome to our island! I'm Gordon, the express engine on the island, by far the most important. I see that you're a tender engine, like the rest of us. You'll fit right in here!"

Ivette smiled slyly, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised, "You make it sound like a club. Tender engines united or something. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, it's always an honour to meet mainline engines!"

Gordon looked stunned, blushing, and he cleared his throat, looking away, "Yes, I imagine it would be! Good day Ivette, you will fit in nicely here." And without another word he chuffed away to take his express.

The other engines came up to introduce themselves to her, the Scottish twins swarming her at one point, accents flying. She took them all in her stride, beaming at all of them, flourishing in the attention.

But one engine held back, shuddering angrily in his berth.

Ivette looked up and saw him, and her face lit up all the more. She trundled past the other engines up the solitary engines tracks, not seeing Edward's look of alarm behind her, trying to call out to her.

Ivette stopped in front of the other engine, smiling brightly, looking him over unabashedly, clearly impressed, "Why hello there! I like your coat of paint! You're as red as I am; you must be James, I heard all sorts abo-,"

But the red engine growled, his expression contorted in rage, "Does it look like I want to speak to you?"

Ivette blinked, her lips parting in shock as the smile melted off her face, "Excuse me?"

James gave a snort, glaring at her, "You deaf? I said I don't want to be talking to the likes of you! I simply don't have the time or patience!"

The LMS engine stood in silence for a moment, before wheeshing in rage, her eyes narrowing as she bared her teeth at him, "You sure are a charm! Don't keep that face on for too long, the wind mint change direction and you'll be sitting with that ugly look on your face forever."

Without giving him the chance to respond she chuffed away to the turntable, leaving James spitting with rage, wheeshing steam into his berth. Looking away he slunk back into his shed, where he sat shuddering in anger, content to simply glare at the shining visitor with all-consuming malice.

Edward looked to Ivette in concern, seeing her trembling with barely contained anger, "Are you alright? What happened?"

The maroon engine closed her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath, "Is he always like that?"

The older engine almost asked who, but he saw the steam fuming out the berth where James had been moments before, and his spirits sunk, his body slumping on his wheels.

"Oh…I'm sorry, he has a…jealous streak, he'll be better with you, I promise."

Ivette gave a huff, her eyes opening with a flash, and Edward saw spiteful intent in them, "Better? I'd like to see him try. He's in for a surprise…"

Edward sighed, "If there was anyone you should be angry at it's me, I should have warned you about this. It could have been avoided. I didn't think it would be this bad…"

Ivette looked to him curiously, "Is that what that look earlier was about?"

He chuffed meekly in the affirmative, but she merely shrugged it off, "Don't blame yourself, it would have happened eventually. You didn't know!"

She gave him a smile, and he smiled back kindly, his eyes soft, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It takes more than a pissy engine to bring me down, I'll be fine," she boasted, and he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well in that case, we've got some jobs to do! Sir Topham Hatt wants you to take a passenger train of children to the seaside, and I'm going with you with a special!" At that Ivette's face lit up, her eyes going wide.

"Children?" she gasped, stunned, "Really? Ooooh I'm _delighted_!" she cried, beaming from buffer to buffer as she wheeshed steam in excitement, and Edward chortled, smiling in kind.

"Yes, come on, I'll take you to fetch your coaches, at Wellsworth!"

So the two of them steamed off to fetch their trains, Ivette overflowing with excitement, and she babbled away to the other engine; it had been a very long time since she'd taken children anywhere. He smiled fondly at her as she trundled along, almost bursting with joy. It occurred to him that he liked seeing her this happy, and this time he didn't flush, merely looked away, his eyes heavy lidded as he looked down at the tracks.

_Whatever is the matter with me?_

They made it to Wellsworth in good time, and he escorted her into the yard, offering to fetch her coaches for her. While she waited, he looked through the coaches thoroughly, trying to find the ones he wanted. Finding them at last, he beamed at them, pulling them out of their shed.

"Come along! You've got a very special engine today!" he cheered, and they babbled happily, asking him who the engine was. But he let them find out for themselves, and when he bought the dark red coaches to Ivette she cried out in delight, looking them over as the coaches bubbled with awe at the sight of the splendid engine who would be pulling them. She coupled up to them, and she smirked cheekily at Edward, looking at him through her lashes, "You're naughty you are, spoiling me!"

The old engine laughed, struggling to keep his record of not blushing, "If that's the case, I'm not anything but naughty!"

Ivette gave a wicked giggle, but said nothing, keeping her thoughts to herself. It occurred to him that he wanted to know what she was thinking, but he restrained himself, deciding it would be better not to know.

As he went to fetch his special, which turned out to be a train full of various coloured beach décor and furnishings, much to his delight, he heard a familiar whistle, and he looked to the mainline to see James race by, the red engine looking sulky, fuming as he steamed off down the track as fast as he could manage. Looking to Ivette, Edward saw her glaring in the direction the other engine had gone, her shiny bottom lip jutting out in an angry pout.

He steamed up to her, preparing to comfort her, but she smiled instead, seeming to push her anger aside, "So, ready to go? Lead the way!" Edward gave a huff at that, and he showed her out into Wellsworth station where the Vicar of Wellsworth and his Sunday school children were waiting. They all cheered when they saw Edward, but when they saw Ivette turn the corner with her line of red coaches they gasped in surprise, chattering eagerly about the new engine.

"Look at her! Isn't she beautiful!" they cheered, and Ivette smiled, blushing slightly. Laughing, Edward waited as the Vicar guided the children into the coaches before turning to him, waving to the blue engine fondly.

"Hello Edward my dear friend! Who's this you've brought here? A new friend of yours? She's absolutely smashing!"

The old blue mixed traffic engine looked to her, and Ivette smiled at him, her lip-gloss sparkling, and before he knew quite what he was doing he winked at her, making the red engine burst out laughing, her laughter soaring up into the air like birds in flight.

"Yes sir, she sure is."

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter done and dusted! Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit more...steamy xD OH PUNS! I see what I did there!**

**Anyway, I hope I managed to keep everyone in character, and I hope Ivette is likable. She's a sassy bitch sometimes but she's lovely really! ;)**

**I'd also like to thank The Raging Blue for all her help and inspiration! :D She's also in the process of drawing Ivette, and she looks STUNNING! Like flippin stunning! You guys will love her! I most certainly do! Thanks so much Blue, I'll post a link here as soon as you're done! 3**

**And thank you to everyone who has been reading, faving and reviewing, you're all really splendid engines! 33333 :D I say it every time, but I hope the rest of my story lives up to the first few chapters, and pleases you all! **

**Now, next stop, CHAPTER 5! **


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Smelting Pit

*****Important Notice!*****

**Sorry for the late update folks, been writing exams for AGES, but it's my holidays now so I'm back into the swing of things, plus I have a whole lot of little odds and end fanfics if you guys want to read them, will hopefully publish them soon :) We got Cold Feelings, a James x Millie fanfic (has nothing to do with this fanfic), and Falling in Black, a fanfic about James's past before he arrived on Sodor, and the Red Engine. Happy reading!**

**A few minor changes to this fic in the meantime. Please don't kill me guys, it doesn't change much really xD**

**1. The engines now have eye colours, I wanted to go with a bit more of a realistic approach to their appearances, and it's hard to describe emotions with just black eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul, and if it's just black it's like, "Well now what?" So don't be surprised when they talk about eye colours. I'll update the previous chapters to make the change accordingly**

**2. Ivette has the number 1000 on her cab. This is of significance, mentioned in the new update, but shall not be mentioned much until later. You shall see *rubs hands together devilishly* Those familiar with British Steam and the different engines might know what I'm getting at.**

**Hope that's not too much change xD I know some people don't like change. Like Stewie from Family Guy. But it isn't much, so hopefully you guys can forgive my wretched soul.**

**Now, onwards my pretties, onwards! Read this bloody chapter that took freakishly long to write! *flips desk***

**Chapter 5: Out of the Fire and into the Smelting Pit**

Sodor, Brendam Bay

Once again it was one of those beautiful summer days on the island of Sodor, and the beaches were packed with tourists, the visitors splashing about in the sea and building sand castles. The sound of the waves crashing mingled with the sounds of squawking seagulls and laughing children, and occasionally, puffing engines.

Edward and Ivette on the other hand could only sit baking in the sun, and it was starting to annoy a particular haughty female.

"Can we go now?" she huffed to her crew, cringing as the afternoon sun shone in her golden eyes. But to her annoyance her fireman waved a hand to her lazily, not even looking at her.

"Keep quiet, girl! We're playing a gentleman's game of cards here!" he snapped, and she glared at him, one eyebrow raised. She couldn't deny that they were; they'd been watching the four crew members playing various card games for most of the late morning and early afternoon as they had their lunch. Usually the engines would have loved a trip to the beach, but the sun was glaring into their eyes and there was no shelter from it.

"Gentlemen my tender, you're anything but!" she spat sourly, "We'll get sunburnt out in this heat! I have fair skin you know!"

But he ignored her, and Ivette almost shrieked with rage, her boiler bubbling angrily and only succeeding to heat her up further.

Edward watched the whole scene with a look or worried scepticism, electric blue eyes concerned, "Don't worry, I'm sure we won't get sunburnt, we spend most of our time in the sun, so we're…" but his words died in his throat as she shot him a look so venomous it would have made trucks behave like angels.

"You got a three of anything?" Charlie asked his fireman hopefully, trying not to laugh at the two engines. But Sidney shook his head vigorously, his messy blond hair waving this way and that like a shaggy golden retriever.

"Nope, go fish!"

Ivette scowled, rolling her eyes, "Men. And they call _that _a gentlemen's game! Go fish!"

The four men turned to glare at her with narrowed eyes, insulted, "We'll have you know this is one of the most gentlemanly games around, young lady!"

"Sure, you boys just carry on sharing then."

Edward gave a dry chuckle, and looked up towards the tracks on the hill above them, wondering how the other engines were doing. He knew that they should be getting on with other tasks while they waited for the children, but he wasn't going to deny the crews a rest. On the other hand though it was getting rather hot, and he wished they had at least stopped in the shade. The amount of time they had spent there without further word was also disconcerting.

And he couldn't help but wish he knew how James was doing. He'd have to talk to the other engine later, see if he could make him feel any better, for Ivette's sake and his. He knew James should not have reacted the way he did, but in a sense he couldn't blame him, it was his nature. He could only imagine what the splendid engine was thinking at the moment. It wouldn't be pretty.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ivette gave a disdained sniff, glaring at her crew through half lidded eyes.

"If anyone wants to know, Stanley has a pair of fives."

The fireman in question shot around, hiding his cards, "Why you little…don't you dare spy on my cards again!"

"I'm trying to make the game go faster, we might have work to do!"

Edward couldn't help but agree with this revelation, and the four crew members sighed, looking mournfully at their cards. The only one who seemed pleased was Sidney, who threw his cards down, beaming from ear to ear.

"Well in that case I win! I've been collecting these pairs!"

He was right, and the rest of the crew grumbled, tossing their cards onto the pile. They packed the cards away and got up from the table they'd been sitting at, gathering their lunches as they made their way back to their respective engines. Ivette glared at her crew, blaming the entire incident on them.

"Well _finally_," Ivette snapped impatiently, and Edward rolled his blue eyes fondly, hoping she didn't see. Once all crew members were accounted for the two engines set off in search of a water tank and coal dispenser, since both were in desperate need of a drink and a refill. Especially Ivette after her long journey to reach Sodor.

The engines puffed back the way they had come, taking the seaside route back to Brendam Docks. As they steamed along Edward found that it was much easier to talk to her now that they'd gotten used to each other; it seemed his wink had done more than he'd expected it to. She didn't go out of her way to make him uncomfortable…well much. She would still pull a ways in front of him now and again to give him a clear view of her from smoke box to tender, but he'd always retaliate by pointedly not looking at her, becoming very interested in the sky above him. But she didn't seem to mind that much either, as if she was simply biding her time before he eventually snapped.

_And do what? _He thought, puzzled but morbidly curious. _What does this engine expect from me?_

But there was no point in asking, and he was nowhere near snapping point, whatever or wherever that was, so there was no reason to worry all that much just yet. But the way she kept doing it and the way she'd smile slyly at him afterwards made him wonder if he should be more frightened than worried.

They made it to Brendam Docks in good time, and once again Ivette was greeted by the sight of row upon row of dirty trucks, their faces leering at her, the horrid things sniggering and giggling to one another. Edward had learnt that trucks were an entirely new thing to her, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was going to have to learn the hard way.

And it seemed like her lessons would start sooner rather than later.

"Who's that over there, is that a fire engine?!" one of them guffawed to the other, loud enough for the two engines to hear as they pulled up to the coal chute. Edward cringed as he pulled in behind Ivette, horrified. He wanted to shout to them to keep quiet, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to them.

But the damage was done, and soon all the trucks were giggling, eying the maroon compound engine up and down.

"You ain't from around here are you, princess?!" one jeered, rolling his eyes lewdly at her. Another one burst out into hysterical laughter, shaking with his mirth.

"She must be James's sister! Look at her, she's as red as he is, the ugly thing!"

"She's with Edward, would you look at that! How suspicious, we'll tell all the engines about this one!"

Ivette's face turned as scarlet as her paintwork, and she shrieked with rage, wheeshing uncontrollably. In an instant profanity streamed from her lips, her frame shivering in rage.

"Shut up, you worthless shit heaps! You make my eyes bleed!" she roared, and Edward rolled back slightly in fright, stunned by her foul language. But her efforts only made the trucks roar with laughter, and he watched as Ivette began to shiver in front of him, either out of anger or hurt, and he moved forward, his voice comforting.

"Ignore them, they do it to everyone. Those trucks are terribly troublesome. Why just the other day they-,"

But he was cut off as a familiar horn blared in the air, making the sniggering trucks fall silent.

"Keep your mouths shut, you horrid things!" BoCo snapped to them, coming out from behind a shed nearby. The trucks snorted in protest, but the diesel gave them a hard shunt, scowling, "You heard me! Stop causing trouble before I make you lot regret it!"

Pushing them into place BoCo flashed Ivette an apologetic smile, purring to a halt, "Terribly sorry about that miss, I heard the commotion from the other end of the yard! Don't take what they say to heart, they're feeble minded. Must be from sitting around in the sun most of the time."

Ivette gave a huff, looking down her nose at them, "You don't say! Ugly things… thank you for the help, I don't believe we've met?"

Edward smiled to his friend, "That's my good friend BoCo, you remember me telling you about him?" The maroon engine smiled, and she introduced herself, giving him a friendly wink which made the diesel give a deep, hearty laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss! You bought a good one home Edward, she's a welcome addition here on the branch line!"

Ivette laughed somewhat nervously, "Oh, I don't know about that…"

Edward would normally have felt indignant at that. He was proud and happy to have his own branch line. But he took pity on her; even he didn't think the docks were much of a place for her. She'd probably slaughter the trucks, and then they'd be in trouble for sure.

But perhaps she could get used to it? James had been much the same to start with…

The hopefulness of the thought surprised him, and he quickly shook it off, stunned.

As they filled their tenders with coal BoCo told them he'd heard word that they were meant to wait there at Brendam; apparently the Fat Controller had another job for Ivette to test her skills. Otherwise, Edward was set to helping out where he could until he had to take his passenger train, but this time there was no mention of pulling the express. Edward realised this most likely meant they'd be parting ways for the time being, and surprising himself once more he couldn't help but feel his boiler sink. He'd started to enjoy her company, even if he did feel somewhat out of his depth.

Ivette seemed disappointed as well, and as they lined up at the water tower she called back to him, looking this way and that, "Will I see you again later? You're so much fun! And I'm bound to get lost, I think I need to keep you!"

Edward smiled kindly, giving a light chuckle, "I dare say I hope so. Otherwise you should be fine, it's a big railway but there are plenty of engines who would be more than willing to help you! I'm bound to run into you again later."

Ivette went silent before bursting into tinkling laughter, whistling grandly as she was filled with water, and Edward whistled back, smiling and waiting patiently for his turn. When she finally pulled away and he took her place both engines heard two familiar whistles blaring in sync together. Edward laughed out loud, and Ivette watched as Donald and Douglas came puffing into the harbour yard, their black paintwork and light blue eyes gleaming.

"Ivette!" Donald called out, his Scottish accent putting on all the charm, "We'va got surprises fur ye!"

"Yeah, yoo'd better come along wi' us, missus!" Douglas beamed, both engines pulling up beside of her, "Yoo're gonnae love it!"

The passenger engine looked a little taken aback, looking from one Scottish engine to the other, "Do I have much of a choice?"

"Nae, ye dornt!" both engines chorused, smiling charmingly, "We got tae be quick abit it missus, so efter ye!"

The maroon engine looked to Edward, and he was surprised to see her face was full of clear reluctance, "I'll see you later? And what about the children?"

Before Edward could say anything the twins bolted forwards, urging Ivette on with them. Startled the old engine called out to her, not wanting her to worry.

"I'll fetch your train for you when the children have to go home!" he called, but he watched in mild disbelief as she was swept away without a word by the two babbling twins, their chatter drowning out whatever she would have said.

"Well," he finally began, staring at the point in the distance where they'd disappeared, "That was…different."

Charlie patted his side gently, "Don't worry about it boy, they're just excited to have a new engine around. They'll calm down…eventually."

The old engine gave a huff, indignant, thinking back to the rudeness of it all, the way they'd swept her off without even a backwards glance, "Must have been a pretty important job to rush her off so fast, those two almost left burn marks on their rails!"

Charlie looked to Sidney, eyebrows raised, "Probably, important jobs can't wait. As Sir Topham Hatt says-,"

"We can't have confusion and delay," Edward muttered, steaming off back towards the station masters shed to get his orders, "Don't we all know it."

Both driver and fireman watched the engine in stunned silence, surprised by his sudden flare in temper. After receiving some basic orders about what trains went here and what trucks went there, the blue engine steamed off, his expression still sour.

"But oh no, don't worry about anyone else's jobs. _Dornt fash yerself, auld Edward will do th' work! He hasnae got anythin' else important tae do!_"

Charlie and Sidney stared at each other, before bursting into fits of laughter, the sounds of their mirth echoing out into the harbour air. The old blue engine gave a line of trucks a hard, none too happy biff, scowling.

"I don't see what's so funny!"

"Nothing, nothing dear boy," Charlie chuckled, elbowing Sidney into silence, "Cheer up, it's not that much work really."

Edward gave a huff, and continued to shunt the trucks and organise them around the yard where they'd eventually be picked up by whatever engine was meant to fetch them. All the while he simmered darkly, the corners of his mouth turned down in barely disguised annoyance.

His driver and fireman knew he wasn't angry about the extra work, and he knew that they knew it too. But he wasn't going to waste the energy talking about it. Instead he took out his annoyance on the trucks, sneaking up slowly and quietly behind each one before rushing forward with unnecessary force, biffing them forwards and sending them clashing into each other.

If he kept it up, he knew he'd break something. But the old blue engine found that he couldn't have cared less.

* * *

The sound of a loud splintering crack filled the air, followed by a none too pleasant crash. Voices shrieked and cried, screaming at the top of their lunges, interrupted by growls and puffing, like a lion wreaking havoc in the midst of a herd of panicked zebra.

"Get him away from us!"

"The brute, the brute, he's hurting us!"

"Keep away, don't you dare touch me!"

"Shut up!" James roared, and with excessive violence slammed into a long line of trucks, forcing the screaming bunch into a siding. The trucks at Knapford harbour wailed and shrieked in fear and outrage, but the red engine ignored them, puffing along the tracks amongst them with a look of seething rage contorting his features. With a growl he bumped a truck viciously out of his way into the next siding, the truck screaming with fright as it slammed into the buffers at the end.

Staring, Percy the little green saddle tank looked from the trucks to the spitting red engine, the tank engine safely out of the tender engine's reach on a separate pair of tracks. It was little comfort though, from the looks James was throwing this way and that Percy was terrified he'd somehow leap off the tracks onto his own and pounce on him. Nervously he piped up, watching as Sodor's splendid engine advanced on him, like a tiger approaching a wounded forest deer.

"A-are you a-alright?"

"What does it look like to you?"

Percy cringed, wishing he hadn't asked, "R-right, s-sorry…we can t-talk about it if you l-like?"

James threw him a look so foul it made the little tank engine roll backwards involuntarily, his face pale and his bright green eyes wide with fright, "No, I don't. I don't even want to hear anything from you, and you won't be hearing anything from me!"

Stung, Percy cast his eyes away, muttering, "I think pretty much everyone has heard from you all day…"

This was the wrong response at the wrong time, and from the shrieking wheesh of steam soon after he knew he'd made a terrible mistake.

"I dare you to say that again louder, you stupid little caterpillar!" James practically screeched, and Percy gave a yelp of fright as James surged forwards in a mock charge, sending the little tank engine steaming backwards away from him and out of his reach.

"N-no thanks, I'm f-fine! My, look at the time, I'd b-best be going, bye James!" the green engine stammered, and before James could say anything more the tank engine rushed off to fetch the train of flatbeds he'd come to collect, trying to find an alternative route out that would keep him as far out of the engine's range as possible.

James watched him go, sunset orange eyes blazing, his boiler bubbling with rage. Muttering darkly to himself about the stupidity and unfairness of it all he steamed off backwards, heading off to fetch the long, painfully slow goods train he'd been so carelessly assigned. James had grown used to slow goods trains, but it didn't mean he liked them. And today was no exception.

In fact, he absolutely despised it today. He'd rather have his paintwork scratched by mangy cats than pull this train.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" James growled, snarling this way and that, "How dare she, _how dare she!_"

After ramming into the line of horrified trucks James sat fuming, glaring into the distance as the workmen nervously coupled him up to the goods train, ready to bulk if the angry red dragon of an engine decided to lash out at them as well. All the while a low growl built up in the engines throat as he thought about the horrible day he'd been forced to endure.

It was her first day here, and that fire truck of an engine had already sunk her horrible little teeth into him. He'd been getting ready to pull his last express for the day when the new girl had shown up, all sadistic smiles as she informed him that she'd be taking his express. He'd been just about ready to rush forward and ram her off the rails for her insolence, but the arrival of the Fat Controller had stopped him dead in his tracks, the reality of the situation slamming into him like a runaway train.

Now here he was, miserable, fuming, and very much replaced. He'd known this would happen, he'd been preparing himself, but no amount of preparation could have prepared him for this. He'd never been good with feelings. He was an emotional whirlwind, an erratic disaster waiting to happen, and he'd just about bubbled over here in the yard.

Fuming, trying to quietly ride out these emotions, he waited for his friend to come help him pull the heavy train. He didn't care that he needed help, he'd just about had enough for the day. Glaring at the edge of the harbour yard he began to mutter to himself again, making his driver and fireman sigh and shake their heads mournfully.

"Come now boy, it's alright," said his driver kindly, reaching around and ever so gently laying a hand on James's side. The red engine snorted, rolling his eyes.

"No it damn well isn't Nicholas! She doesn't belong here, she should slither back into the pit she came from!"

Nicholas gave him another pat, his expression patient, "You were new here once too, be nice. She was simply following orders."

But James only gave an angry huff, before whistling loudly, spotting a familiar flash of blue, "Well _finally!_"

He watched as Edward pulled into the yard, the mixed traffic engine beaming. But as Edward caught sight of him James felt his boiler sink as he watched the smile slide off his friends face, eyes going wide with surprise.

"James?" The blue engine stammered, and James rolled his eyes, scowling.

"Gee, don't look _too_ happy to see me." He grumbled, and Edward eyed him up and down, as if he wasn't quite real.

"No, it's just, I was expecting someone-,"

But Edward cut himself off, biting his tongue. He shouldn't say it. It would only make it worse. But the damage was done; James let out a growl and bared his teeth, causing the other engine to roll back slightly.

"I know the story, its fine. _Someone _is a little too good to be pulling slow goods trains! Would rather steal an important engine's express, that's what!"

The old mixed traffic engine blinked before slumping visibly, clearly defeated, "Oh…I'm sorry."

The genuine sympathy in his friends voice made James's throat close uncomfortably, and he swallowed, looking away, "Why are you apologising? Forget it, let's just go."

Edward didn't move for a good few seconds, gazing at the rails sadly before going past him to buffer up at the back of the train of goods, not daring to cast his eyes at him. Once James felt the familiar thump of the other engine coupling up behind his train he rolled forwards, setting off slowly with the long line of trucks. Edward followed along obediently, and soon they were steaming slowly along the mainline, heading for Cronk and stopping to drop off and collect goods along the way. They knew the Express would be passing by on the way, but neither engine bought it up, sworn into a silence that neither dared to break.

Edward didn't know what to think or feel. It wasn't her fault. She was doing as she was told, she had to prove herself after all, and it was only natural that a passenger engine like her would be given the express even if it was just for a test run. But James was beside himself, and Edward couldn't blame him either; taking the express away from him was like giving a child a Christmas present then taking it back the next morning.

He wanted to cheer him up. And he thought he knew just the way to do it.

So when they eventually began to make the slow and steady climb up Gordon's Hill Edward called out to the other engine, smiling gently.

"So! Does the offer to take my evening train still stand?" he asked, making himself sound as cheerful as possible. Up front James arched an eyebrow, his expression still sour.

"Why? Tired today?" he asked, not bothering to hide his bitterness. But the red engine felt a twinge of eagerness which he tried to hide, still not ready to relent.

Edward laughed, unfazed by his response, "I know it's been a rough day, so I thought you could use some company? We could do a double header, it's easier to talk that way. That is if you want to talk?"

James went silent at the front of the train, the red engine seeming to mull it over. The silence seemed to stretch on for an awfully long time, and as they stopped briefly at Maron station Edward began to lose hope. Perhaps he was just as upset with him as he was with his new friend; the thought made him sigh, and he looked up at the slowly setting sun as they left, watching the sky light up in various shades of orange.

They steamed along in silence, not speaking to each other even as they stopped at Cronk, the workmen coming forward to unload the trucks. Neither engine paid them much attention, Edward gazing pensively at the countryside while James stared straight ahead, his expression blank and revealing nothing of the inner turmoil he was enduring.

But soon Edward heard a familiar growl, and he looked up, watching as James wheeshed steam ahead of him, the red engine scowling and snarling for all he was worth. It only meant one thing, and he looked ahead of them, listening. It wasn't long till he picked up the sound of chuffing, the sound getting progressively louder until Ivette came steaming around the corner, the passenger engine beaming from buffer to buffer as she raced along with the express. Her cheeks were flushed from the effort but she was taking it in her stride, and as she caught sight of them she whistled grandly, making James snarl louder.

Rushing past she caught sight of Edward, and her smile almost split her face, her gold eyes bright, "Edward! Oh Edward look! I'm doing it, I'm pulling the express! I'm pulling The Wild Nor' Wester!"

Edward couldn't help but smile back, whistling to her as she sped past him. By the time she'd gone he felt weary once more, looking on towards the red mixed traffic engine. James had stopped fuming and had gone still yet again, the silence worse than it should be. Suspecting the worst the old engine sighed, gazing down at the tracks.

_What a horrible mess I've landed myself in. Nothing ever works out the way it should, I should have seen this coming, how foolish of me!_

But just as this thought faded out of existence Edward looked up in surprise, blue eyes wide as he heard the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"I wish these workers would hurry it up. We're going to be late for the fast train at this rate! Oi, you, yes you, can you hurry it up? We don't have all night!"

Stunned, Edward watched as the workmen in question did as the engine demanded, grumbling quietly to themselves. James watched on with unimpressed sunset eyes before letting out a huff, calling back to his fellow engine.

"We'll have to race back to catch up, before she decides to take your fast train as well for good measure! Not too old and tired to show a wheel?"

Edward was stunned into silence, staring at him before bursting out laughing, relief washing over him like a wave of cool water, "I'm sure this old iron can manage!"

James snorted, "You'd better! I've had a bloody awful day and I'm going to make up for it!"

But the blue engine paid no attention to him, still overcome by a sense of relief. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps he could turn things around for the better. He'd work on it, he'd make them see eye to eye no matter what it took.

And thinking back to the dream from that morning he couldn't help but smile, the corners of his lips rising in determination and his eyes aglow like lightning in the clouds.

_It's never too late. Not until I damn well say so…_


	7. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**Chapter 6: Lost and Found**

_Sodor, Wellsworth Station_

Emotions were things that Edward didn't really have a problem with. Happiness, fear, excitement, worry, sadness, anger, they fell into place exactly where he expected them to, in the correct context, nice and neat and orderly and controlled. He rarely, if ever, lost control or let them lead him astray. He'd had many years to perfect it, and he thought his days of letting his emotions run away with him were done.

So as he and James made the trip home from Brendam after their Fast Train, pulling the train along behind them, he didn't expect the wave of eagerness to hit him so hard, making his eyes glow and his lips pull into a face-splitting smile as they passed Wellsworth and made their way back to Tidmouth, the dark countryside rushing by them in blurs of dull, unfriendly colours.

And he didn't realise just how much it was showing either.

"Oi! Stop pushing me, what's wrong with you?!" James snapped as he felt the older engine give him another hard, rather annoying shove as he picked up speed, causing the red engine to jolt forwards, "Cut out the random accelerating or I'll damn well make you regret it! I have brakes you know!"

Edward blinked, stunned, "I beg your pardon? I don't kno-,"

The red engine growled, braking for just a second to give the blue engine a bump in return, "You've been shoving and pushing me for the past ten _bloody _minutes! Lay off it!"

Stunned, the old blue engine didn't say a word, terribly confused. Had he really been speeding up? He hadn't even realised, and usually he was more than aware of his own pace. He prided himself in keeping consistent, so this came as a shock to him.

The two engines passed through Knapford Station, the sound of pounding wheels on track echoing around them, and with it came the same feeling of anticipation as before, bubbling up inside him and making his smile return, blue eyes sparking in the dark. With a flash of alarm he caught himself picking up speed once more, and he reigned himself in just in time to stop himself from bumping James again.

_I have to agree with James. What's gotten into me? Well, there is that…_

Frowning he couldn't help but shake himself, gazing down at the tracks in between himself and James. Surely he wasn't _this_ excited to see her again, surely not, was he? Why? He felt his cheeks flush, making him wince.

"Oh dear…" he murmured to himself, looking off to the side nervously, "This is too much."

But his mussing melted away as they arrived at Tidmouth Yards, his eyes flashing this way and that as his crew uncoupled him from the coaches and James, allowing the red engine to dash away from him onto a side track, his orange eyes narrowed angrily.

"Never again, I swear, _never_ again! You can be the pilot next time!" he snapped, but the blue engine ignored him, already heading off to Tidmouth Sheds. James huffed indignantly before following, clearly unimpressed.

They reached the turntable, the sheds before them lit up, revealing that the engines were still awake. Three of the doors were closed, but Edward didn't pay it much attention, waiting eagerly as the turntable slowly swung around, allowing him to reverse into the nearest shed.

"Hello there Edward! Had a good day?"

"Look at that smile, he must have!"

Staring, Edward felt something inside him sink, his smile melting off his face. Looking around him before bringing his gaze back to the two tank engines he felt his breath hitch, the words refusing to come for but a moment.

"Where's Ivette?" he asked, ignoring the look James threw him as he entered the berth next to him. Thomas and Percy looked to each other with looks of surprise before darting their eyes to him again, their lightly coloured eyes wide with confusion.

"You mean you haven't seen her? We thought she was with you!" Thomas declared, icy blue eyes demanding answers. Edward swallowed nervously, looking between the two tank engines in disbelief.

"But she was with you! We saw her with you earlier…"

It was true, they'd come back from their slow goods run just in time to take the Fast Train, and there she had been, settled into a berth beside Percy as she chattered happily to the two younger engines. He'd expected her to be there now, but she wasn't, and it was starting to worry him.

The little green saddle tank looked to him imploringly, spring green eyes filled with worry, "We thought she was going to look for you!"

Edward looked away from him, casting his eyes out into the night. He felt something bubble up inside him, something clawing and unfriendly, making him bite his bottom lip hard as worry ate him up on the inside.

"_Will I see you again later? You're so much fun! And I'm bound to get lost, I think I need to keep you!"_

_Bound to get lost…_

He felt Charlie pat his side, his crew having stayed behind in their concern, "What do you want to do, my boy?"

Edward didn't respond. Without a word he surged forward, drawing on the last steam he had left. His crew nodded in approval before hopping down from his footplate to operate the turntable. None of them saw the looks of surprise Thomas and Percy threw to each other, and neither did they see the look of disapproval contort James's face, the red engine growling low in his throat.

Time seemed to stretch on unbearably as the turntable spun around with him, and he was already moving even before it had stopped completely, steaming off into the yard and past the station, casting his eyes this way and that, searching for any flashes of red in the dark. Sidney clambered along his frame with his lamp and fitted it onto one of his lamp irons, earning a curt thank you from the distracted engine, but the blond man smiled knowingly, teasingly patting the engine's cheek before climbing back to his cab, green eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of the LMS Compound engine.

Mulling over what had been said Edward frowned, looking about as he passed through Knapford, swerving off into the harbour yard where he'd met James earlier. If she'd been looking for him, surely he would have seen her on the way back with his evening train? Oh, how he wished he'd told her he'd be back! She must have thought he'd left her there! He felt ashamed of himself, worry and guilt forcing him to speed up, the old mixed traffic engine racing along the mainline. He passed through Crosby and went straight on to Wellsworth, stopping at his station wearily.

"We should check the yard, you reckon she'd be there?" he asked his crew, already heading for the stretch of track that led into the yard.

"It's a possibility, why not?" Charlie offered, watching as they entered the still and quiet yard, the trucks sleeping or giggling to each other quietly. Edward ignored them and his looked about him, searching for any sign that she was there or had come that way.

His efforts paid off; from where he was he saw a glint of light reflecting off of something shiny within the sheds, and he surged forward eagerly, surprising his crew as he steamed towards the sheds, turning the corner to be met with a broad smile.

"Well there you are! I thought you wouldn't be coming!" the maroon engine grinned, gold eyes alight. Edward let out a sigh of relief, rolling up to her slowly.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you I'd be coming back to Tidmouth, you didn't have to come here. I'd thought you'd…you'd…" he decided not to say what he thought, worried he'd insult her. But she merely laughed, winking at him slyly.

"Get lost? Oh, don't worry, I almost did! Luckily BoCo was around and told me to come here, he said he'd sleep at Brendam to give me his siding! How lovely, I have never met such a nice diesel!"

"Yes, quite…" Edward murmured distractedly, looking around and noticing a rather obvious problem, "What's this doing here?"

Ivette looked to the long line of flatbeds beside her, the things covered with tarp. It was taking up the spot where he should be, but she didn't seem too fazed, shrugging it off, "I don't know really, but there's a sign that says we shouldn't move it. It could be under here for protection."

The blue engine rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. Great. Just wonderful. Now he'd have to share the siding with her.

Freezing up, he realised the gravity of what had just occurred to him, and he blushed bright crimson, blue eyes wide with horror. Ivette had already seemed to come to this conclusion, and she smirked at him, eyelids low, her golden eyes gleaming in the half-light.

"Come on shed-mate, I promise I don't bite… much!" she burst into giggles at that, and Edward glowered at her, rolling forwards reluctantly. She wasn't very far back in the shed, and he tried his best not to look at her as his buffers met hers, pushing her back further along the siding. Once they were both under the safety of the roof he stopped, wanting to move back away from her, but he felt his brakes come on, holding him in place.

"Charlie!" he snapped, ignoring Ivette's giggles and, to his horror, her warm breath against his chin, "This isn't funny!"

"It's not me dear boy, it was Sidney!" Charlie called, sounding wounded by his accusations. Sidney let out a cry of denial, the two men jumping down from his cab and pointing to each other like children.

"No way, it was him!"

"I don't care which one of you did it! Please, just…let me back a bit, please?"

The two men looked to each other, and Edward was appalled to see Charlie wink to his fireman, both of them grinning, "Sorry Edward my boy, but it's late, we have to get home! You'll be okay, right Ivette?"

Ivette smiled to them, "I'll take good care of him sir!"

Edward felt himself sink on his axis, defeated and more than a little scared, "Oh dear…"

But his torment went ignored by the other engine and his crew, who left with a spring in their steps, shoving each other playfully as they left for home. Looking back to the compound engine he gulped nervously, his mouth dry. He could feel his cheeks burning red hot, and he floundered about for anything to distract himself, anything to help him forget just how awfully close her face was to his.

"So, how was the express? I must say you made quite a few impressions today," he eventually offered meekly, looking away from her.

Ivette grinned, her eyes practically aglow with happiness "I loved it! I sure hope to pull it again, it was so long ago that I pulled trains like that!" she paused, and Edward allowed his eyes to drift back to her, blue meeting gold, "What sort of impressions?"

The look she was giving him made his mouth go dry once more, his lips slightly parting before he shook himself, throwing himself out of the daze, "All sorts, everyone seems to like you! Well, beside for…"

Ivette snorted in a rather undignified manner, looking away from him, "His loss. Your friend is quite the charm."

Edward couldn't help but laugh, "Quite. He's not as bad as he may seem, he just takes some adjusting. You will see!"

Ivette gave a huff, and the two fell into silence, looking up at the roof above them. There was a hole in the iron off to the side, and looking up they could see the stars, twinkling like glitter thrown across the skies by a child.

"And you? Do you like me too?"

Stunned, Edward looked back down to her, shocked to find that she'd been gazing at him. Blushing he tried to look away, but her stare held him firm, and he swallowed nervously, all of him burning uncomfortably hot in the cool night air.

"I…I must…I must say, I'm…" he tried meekly, fumbling for the right words desperately. He could feel her waiting and watching, and it made him feel terribly foolish, "I'm sorry. I have to say I do."

He waited for a response, and she smiled at him, gold eyes still staring into blue, "I rather like you too. I'm positively _delighted!_" her eyelids lowered as she threw him a look he didn't recognise, but it made him shift uncomfortably, biting his bottom lip unconsciously.

But suddenly her eyes widened, and she leaned a little closer, making his eyes widen in fright as she came right up close, their noses almost touching.

"Your eyes…has anyone ever told you how wonderful they are?"

Edward could only stare back, dumbstruck, his jaw going slack, "W-what? I mean, I-I beg your pardon?"

Ivette blinked, still watching his eyes with a look of intrigue, her breath warm against his lips and making him shudder, "They're beautiful! Like sparks of electricity! So full of life and energy, it's like they glow!"

Edward looked away, flustered, "I don't know about that, no one has ever said so!"

The maroon engine smiled before pulling away, giving him room to breathe again, "Maybe it's because no one has been that close to see them? They're really something, Edward…"

The old engine couldn't help but laugh. She could say that again, he'd never had another engine that close to his face before. He could still feel the phantom tingle of her breath against his lips and chin, and it made him shudder again, his cheeks flushed.

Giggling a little Ivette let out a dainty yawn, eyelids heavy, and Edward felt himself yawn as well, the fatigue infectious and instantaneous. Chuckling he watched as she shifted on her axis, lowering herself and looking up at him through her lashes, and he saw her smile at him, her smile filled with fatigue and something he didn't quite recognise.

But it seemed happy. And he couldn't help but smile back.

They said their goodnights, but Edward found himself awake for a long while after, watching her sleep in front of him with an expression of pensiveness and confusion, blue eyes searching for something he couldn't hope to find. But slowly but surely he lost the battle with his exhaustion, slipping into a deep and dreamless sleep that swallowed him up and pulled him under.

* * *

Morning came to the island of Sodor, the suns warming rays bringing the island back to life once more. Across Sir Topham Hatt's railway the engines stirred back into the waking world, shaking themselves into awareness as they happily awaited the return of their crew.

All except for the engines at Wellsworth Yard.

Edward slowly but surely pulled himself out of sleep, eyes moving beneath his eyelids as he shifting on his axis, urging himself awake. But the warm air threatens to lull him back to sleep, urging him back into the dark. Groaning he nuzzles closer to the warmth against his face, becoming more and more reluctant to wake.

Soft. It felt so soft and warm against him, causing him to frown in his near waking state at the foreignness of it all. He felt it nuzzle back, letting out a little feminine groan of its own.

With a jolt Edward yelped, blue eyes flashing open wide to stare at the face he'd just been sleeping against, recoiling in horror. His brakes shrieked in protest as the recoil threatened to send him back a pace, but they held him firm, forcing him forward once more till he was back where he started. Blushing bright crimson and thoroughly awake Edward watched in horror as Ivette gave a quiet moan of protest at the loss, her mouth twisting in disapproval in her sleep.

Shuddering a little the blue engine let out a long suffering sigh, urging his cheeks to stop burning so hot. But they remained as red and hot as ever, and as he berated himself ruthlessly for his carelessness he heard quiet laughter off to the side, his eyes darting quickly to find the source.

To his horror he spotted his crew leaning against the side of the workers shed nearby, their grins wide as they watched him, enjoying their breakfast. Sidney sniggered as green eyes met blue, his mouth stuffed full from the chocolate muffin he was eating, encouraging Charlie to elbow him rather roughly.

"Good morning my dear boy!" his driver called, taking a swig from his flask of tea, "Did you sleep well?"

Edward ignored the question, glaring as his fireman burst into another fit of giggles, almost choking on his food as he doubled over, clutching his sides, "How long have you been here? How much did you…"

It was a stupid question and he knew it. Sidney finally managed to swallow his mouthful before turning back to the appalled engine, his grin wide.

"Oh, long enough to see what we thought we would!" the young man sniggered slyly, and Edward felt his cheeks burn indignantly, his blue eyes sparking with anger.

"You…you…you little _shits_!" he managed to choke out at last, his anger causing him to snap viciously. But his outburst only heightened the hilarity of the situation, and he watched helplessly as his crew burst into fits of laughter at his expense, doubling over with the force of their mirth.

Edward gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to snap at them again, but he was thrown off as he heard a low moan in front of him, followed by a long, dainty yawn. Blushing slightly and ignoring his crew as best as he could he turned back to the compound engine before him, watching as her golden eyes fluttered open.

"Whatever is the matter?" Ivette asked, looking up to him sleepily. If she remembered that he'd been sleeping against her she didn't show it, much to his relief, and he merely rolled his eyes to his grinning crew, non-too impressed.

"Nothing really, my crew seems to have taken it upon themselves to torment me this morning."

"Sounds like fun!" Ivette yawned, giggling as the older engine gave an exasperated sigh. But she was soon distracted by the arrival of her crew, the two men coming forward to say their good mornings to her. Jonathon attempted to heave himself up onto her running plate, but he burst into a fit of coughing, weakly staggering away.

The compound engine bit her lip worriedly, "Jonny! I told you, you should have stayed home! You're not at all well!"

Her driver smiled meekly up at her, settling to just pat her buffers, "And leave some other poor driver to take care of you? I think not."

Ivette didn't look convinced, her eyes filled with worry. Edward too looked to the man with concern, noting how his condition had worsened. He'd seemed weak and feeble the previous day, but he appeared far sicker now.

But it seemed the man wouldn't allow his illness to impede with his work, and over the weekend the engines slowly put their worry aside. Over the next few days Edward did his best to show Ivette around the island, passing her on to other engines when he had other work to do. It didn't take long for her to settle in with the others, sans a certain red engine who refused to let go of his grudge against her. But the feelings were mutual, and the other engines didn't seem too thrown over the matter. Soon she no longer needed the guidance of the other engines, and she started finding her own way around the island, much to Edward's pride and relief.

But getting her to work with trucks was another matter entirely. And Edward slowly found his patience waning thinner and thinner. They rarely argued, even if you could call it arguing, but when they did it was always, without a doubt, about trucks.

"You _have _to take this special!" he'd demand, watching as Ivette gave the line of trucks a wide berth. The compound engine glared at him, and he found himself glaring straight back, not backing down. But this only seemed to encourage her more, and she sniffed haughtily, her eyes returning briefly to the giggling trucks.

"I don't _have _to do _anything_, Edward."

"You do as you're told, and you've been told by Sir Topham Hatt to take this special!"

"Why is that of importance, I'll ask someone else to do it! He'll never know, and I'm sure they'd be _ecstatic_."

The blue engine merely cast his eyes to the heavens wearily, letting out a sigh of exasperation. But it was no use, and he could only watch as the compound engine steamed off to find Donald and Douglas. She knew all too well they'd leap at the chance to help her, and it annoyed him to no end. Sometimes it seemed like she knew it riled him up, and it only succeeded in making him feel bitterer.

But her truck avoidance would soon come to a grinding halt, and Edward came to wish it hadn't.

Gathered at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines waited patiently for their owner to arrive, chattering happily to each other. Edward found himself settled in between James and Ivette as per usual, acting as peace keeper to the two fuming engines. It seemed the two liked it this way, and with the blue engine watching their tongues for them they even ventured into conversation, if not somewhat grudgingly.

"Why have we been called here? Does this happen often?" the golden eyed engine questioned, looking around sceptically. James gave a huff, ignoring Edward's warning glare.

"Often enough. I know exactly why we're here."

Gordon gave a snooty huff from their far right, looking over to the red engine out of the corner of his eye, "Indeed, but don't feel too proud about that James, everyone does."

"Heh, almost." James sniffed, his orange eyes darting back to Ivette briefly. The compound engine stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and he returned the gesture, much to Edward's exasperation.

"Enough of that, put those away!" he chided, but he soon found Thomas and Percy doing the same, sniggering at they stuck their tongues out at Sodor's Number 5, who only did the same in return with more vigour, his glare falling on the two cheeky tank engines.

Ivette giggled, winking cheekily to her older companion, and Edward could only roll his eyes fondly, a smile spreading across his face despite his attempts to repress it. It was impossible to stay angry at any of them.

But their tongues soon shot straight back into their mouths as Sir Topham Hatt arrived, taking his place on a crate to address them.

"I'll keep this brief, since I know many of you have important jobs to do. Tomorrow night is Kipper night, and you all know what that means. I need one of you to pull the Flying Kipper while Henry is ill."

Ivette cast her eyes quickly to Edward, one eyebrow raised questioningly, but he moved his eyes quickly from her back to his owner, urging her to pay attention.

But it seemed Sir Topham Hatt had noticed, and he beamed, waving a hand to the compound engine.

"Ivette! You seem to have settled here on my railway, you can have this job! I'm sure you can receive guidance on the matter from the others."

Edward's face paled.

The compound engine blinked before giving him a whistle of gratitude, "Thank you sir, I'll do my best!"

James sniggered, struggling to maintain his composure. But once his owner was well out of ear shot he burst into fits of laughter, whistling spitefully. The other engines narrowed their eyes to gaze at him in disapproval and annoyance, but James paid them no notice, caught up in his fit of mirth.

Edward was severely put off, and he shushed his friend, glaring angrily. But his efforts were in vain, and James grinned maliciously to the confused compound, sunset eyes aglow.

"This will be a right treat! Just bloody splendid! You're just going to _love _the Kipper!"

The old blue engine tried his best to distract his companion, but Ivette was baited by James's jeering, her golden eyes narrowing angrily in his direction. She didn't appreciate being laughed at, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"What's your problem now, you fumbling cretin?"

But James was beyond the point of relenting, and he leered at her, his smile broad and overly cheerful. Firing up he inched out of his berth, steaming past them to the turntable and calling back to her with a voice layered with triumph and spiteful joy.

"Oh, it's not my problem, it's yours! I sure hope you like the smell of fish!"

The red engine was gone before Ivette could say anything else, and naturally her eyes shot to the mixed traffic engine beside her, golden eyes angry and demanding.

"Did he just say _fish?_"

Edward smiled, the gesture forced and tight on his face as he shrunk back under the force of that stare. He tried his best to console her, his voice only trembling slightly much to his astonishment, "It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise-,"

"Did he say _fish_, Edward?!"

The old engine slumped, sighing, "Yes, yes he did…"

The LMS engine shuddered, her cheeks flushed in indignation. An unnatural, animalistic growl bubbled forth from her, and without another word she steamed off to give chase to Sodor's Number 5, hell bent on releasing her anger out on someone. As she left the yard the engines heard familiar laughter in the distance, followed by a non-too lady-like shriek of rage.

"James! You insufferable, ignorant _buffoon_! I'll bust your buffers for this!"

Gordon gave a chuckle, his voice booming, "My, isn't she precious? I grow fonder of her every day!"

Percy giggled, grinning to his companion, the cheeky tank engine grinning back at him just as mischievously, "What says she'll actually do it, Thomas?"

"From that scream, I'd bet my branch line on it!" looking to the older blue engine Thomas winked, not paying much attention to the look of intense worry on his pale face, "What do you think Edward? Would you bet on it? We can start a betting poll if you like!"

But he ignored the tank engine, the old engine staring off in the directions his friends had gone, biting on his bottom lip nervously.

This Kipper business wasn't going to end well. If there were any betting polls being opened on that, and if he were a lesser engine, he'd bet his branch line on it too.

"Oh dear…" he murmured, and without another look to his friends he steamed off after the two red engines, hurrying to catch up to them. As he left he didn't see Gordon raise an eyebrow skeptically, or the looks that Thomas and Percy threw each other. But even if he had, he had little doubt that he wouldn't care.

It was time for them to visit Henry. He only wished it could have been under better circumstances.

* * *

**Hey chaps, I said I had my holidays, I know, but it turns out it was only for a week, then I graduated, woop for me. But it led to two weeks of work, hence the delay xD So. Here is chapter 6!**

**Again, I hope everyone is in character, and that you like Ivette :3 Because she certainly likes you guys! xD**

**Next chapter should arrive fairly quickly, I hope. I can always live in hope!**

**Then, I'd also like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, followed, and generally just liked this story so far! :D I really didn't expect this amount of positive feedback! I'm really, really glad you guys are enjoying it, and I sincerely hope you will enjoy the rest of it just as much :)**

**Next chapters gonna be a biggie! The Smelly Kipper? Oh nuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Yes, I did just make a season 17 reference. I know I said before that I refused to watch or acknowledge the CGI series, but some of the episodes are pretty good, and season 17 is wonderful, since they have bought back a writer from the original series! Phantom Express was AWESOME! James was brilliant in it, seriously, if you haven't watched it, go watch it now! :)**

**So anyways, bye for now! Keep being really useful engines!**


End file.
